ELANIE ELRIC
by FULLMETAL TIGRESS
Summary: Elanie Elric es una pequeña de Diez años de edad a la cual Van Hoenheim se llevó con él cuando ella era una bebé, porque ella era muy pegada a su padre.Ed y Al después se reencuentran con su hermana pequeña,ya van a ver lo que esté pequeño monstruo.
1. ELANIE ELRIC:INTRODUCCION Y CAPITULO 1

_**INTRODUCCIÓN**_

**鋼の錬金術師****FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST pertenece a la mangaka Hiromu Arakawa, STUDIO BONES, TBS, MBS, ANIPLEX.**

**POKÉMON Pertenece a Satoshi Tajiri, NINTENDO y GAME FREAK.**

**Elanie Elric, Ethan Ludwig, Trevor, Travis y Tessa Goldensky, Railene Stanford y Tyler Sontheil pertenecen a Alba Daniela Mera Macias alias FULLMETAL TIGRESS**

Bueno estoy un poco nerviosa porque esté es el 1er Fan Fic que hago sobre 鋼の錬金術師FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST con un Personaje Original creado por mi, se trata de mi hija Elanie Elric, hermana pequeña de Edward y Alphonse Elric.

Elanie Elric es una pequeña de diez años de edad a la cual Van Hoenheim se llevó con él cuando ella era un bebé, cabe resaltar que aquella niña es muy apegada a su padre.

Edward y Alphonse después se reencuentran con su hermana pequeña pero, eso se los cuento después, ahora me voy a adelantar un poco en la historia y ya van a ver lo que esté pequeño monstruo mío le hace a sus hermanos Edward y Alphonse.

**CAPÍTULO 1: EL REPORTE ANUAL DE EDWARD ELRIC**

Ciudad Central amanece con una fuerte lluvia. Edward y Alphonse están conversando en la sala del cuarto 502 del Hotel Central, su hermana pequeña Elanie sigue durmiendo.

Alphonse le pregunta a Edward mientras observa por la ventana la lluvia caer, – ¿Aún no se ha despertado Elanie, hermano? –. Edward soltando un profundo suspiro, – ¡Esa mocosa malcriada! –. Respondió Edward, se levanta y camina hasta la cama donde está su hermana, se inclina y se cerciora de que está profundamente dormida, da un pasó hacía atrás y grita,

– ELANIEEEEE ELLRIIC, HOORA DE LEVANTARSESEEE –.

Elanie se levanta y cae al piso por el tremendo grito de su hermano mayor.

– ¡Qué...! ¡Que SUUUCEDE! ¡POR QUE GRIITAS ASII! ¿ACASO TE VOLVISTE LOCO?, HERMANO –, responde Elanie sentada en el piso con las manos tapándose los oídos –. Edward le contesta poniéndose una mano en la frente y la otra en la cintura empieza a reírse,

– Ja, Ja, Ja debiste haber visto como despertaste y fuiste a dar al suelo –. Elanie estaba furiosa, a ella no le gusta que la despierten mostro una expresión de venganza, – Te crees muy gracioso, Edel –, se levanta, se dirige al baño, se mira en el espejo, su cabellera y sus ojos dorados iguales a la de sus hermanos, una antena igual a la de Edward, la única diferencia es que a ella no le agrada para nada tenerla por eso se la sujeta con una vincha, el contorno de sus ojos igual a los de su hermano Alphonse, redondos y por ultimo el flequillo igual a la de su hermano Edward. Entra a la ducha, lava su cabello, su cabello dorado se transforma, cambia de color. El color que adquiere al ser mojado es el su madre Trisha Elric, el mismo tono Castaño Oscuro, cuando lo seca vuelve a su color dorado.

Elanie sale del baño, ya vestida con su minifalda de cuadros negros y azul índigo, su blusa doble de tiritas finas negras y rojas botas café claro.

La niña ya sale lista o al menos eso es lo que pensaba ella cuando su hermano Alphonse le dice –Elanie ¿al fin decidiste dejarte la antena suelta como la de nuestro hermano? –.

Elanie grita, –¿Que? –, Ella regresa al baño y se agarra la antena con un cordón en zigzag de modo que la antena esté caída, suspira y dice – ¡Listo! ahora si volví a ser yo de nuevo –, y le lanza un beso a su reflejo en el espejo y le sonríe.

Se hace una delgada trenza que cae hacia el lado izquierdo y que comienza por detrás de la antena recostada, mientras el resto de su cabello permanece suelto.

Al fin ya lista, se acuerda de lo que su hermano Edward le hizo para despertar, ella empieza a imaginarse que es lo que le podría hacer a su hermano con Alquimia –Piensa Elanie, ¡piensa!, convertir el piso donde él se encuentra de pie en arena movediza, Hm... No eso no seria suficiente, meterlo en una burbuja con helio… No tampoco... –, Ella seguía pensando en eso hasta que escucho a Alphonse preguntarle a Edward – Hermano, ¿Cuando vas a presentar tu reporte anual para no perder tu titulo de Alquimista Estatal? –, Edward responde golpeando su frente con la palma de su mano de AUTOMAIL, –Lo había olvidado por completo, Al… gracias por recordármelo –, Alphonse con un aura depresivo sentado en un rincón y con una tela de araña sobre su cabeza pensó en voz alta.

– Hermano, eres un tonto, nunca cambiaras –, Edward lo escucha y le pregunta

– ¿Dijiste algo?, Al – Alphonse poniéndose de pie inmediatamente y agitando rápidamente la cabeza y sus manos respondió – Nada… nada… no dije nada, hermano –.

Edward suspiro y camina hacía la puerta.

– Esta bien, Al, iré a comprar el sobre para el reporte y así poder rendir el Examen Anual de Alquimista Estatal –.

Mientras Elanie dibujaba una expresión malévola en su rostro.

– Si eso es… Cuando regresé con él reporte… ¡la gran sorpresa que se llevara! –.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 1**

_**Edel **__es la abreviación de Edward Elric_


	2. ELANIE ELRIC:CAPITULO 2

**CAPÍTULO**** 2: EL MISTERIO QUE ESCONDE EL REPORTE ANUAL**

Alphonse y Elanie están sentados en la sala esperando, a que llegue Edward con el sobre que contiene el Informe Anual - ¿Edel se demorara mucho en venir?- ella bosteza y dice –Voy a descansar un momento- se levanta y se dirige a la habitación, Estando allí, ella da marcha a su malévolo plan, se sienta en el escritorio que esta al pie de la cama de su hermano mayor Edward.

Alphonse mientras tanto sigue esperando a que Edward llegue, toma un libro de Alquimia llamado "LOS SECRETOS DE LA ALQUIMIA", lo abre, lee los primeros 5 capítulos, después piensa,

-¿Que estará haciendo Elanie en nuestra habitación?... ¿Aun estará descansando?...Mejor voy a ver que esta haciendo- Elanie escucha los pasos de la armadura de Alphonse, rápidamente se levanta del escritorio y esconde debajo de su almohada una hoja de papel, y se sienta en la cama, finge haberse levantado en ese momento

-¡Hermano eres tú! ¿Ya llego Edel?

-No, aún no llega, se esta demorando mucho en comprar un sobre-

En ese momento se escucha que la puerta se abre, es Edward que llega con el sobre ¡HERMANO, YA ERA HORA DE QUE LLEGARAS! -dijo Alphonse-

-Ya compre el sobre y en cuanto el reporte lo tengo que hacer en este momento, ya me imagino la reprimenda que me han de dar en el Cuartel General por entregarlo tarde- contesto Edward,

-Y ¿que han estado haciendo ustedes dos mientras tanto?- Les pregunto Edward a sus hermanos,

-Nosotros estuvimos esperándote hermano y como no llegabas yo me puse a leer un libro sobre Alquimia y Ela... –Elanie interrumpe a su hermano Alphonse,

-Yo fui a la habitación a recostarme un rato estaba cansada-

Edward en tono sarcástico le contesta a su hermana:

-No te preocupes para que no estés cansada de no hacer nada, vendrás con nosotros al Cuartel General-

Elanie poniendo una expresión de preocupación, le contesta a Edward

-¿Y yo que voy hacer allá? Igual voy a cansarme de no hacer nada –

Edward poniendo la manos en su cintura y con expresión de molesto le dice a su hermana y mirándola a los ojos

-¿ACASO NO ESCUCHASTE LO QUE ACABO DE DECIR? ¡VIENES CON NOSOTROS AL CUARTEL GENERAL! –

Elanie comienza a sudar, la antena se le subió aún teniendo el cordón para sostenerlo, Alphonse trata de justificarla diciendo

–Hermano, ella tiene razón que va ser ella en el Cuartel General, no es una guardería-

Elanie con aura depresiva le contesta

-Oigan ustedes dos, no soy una bebé, me puedo cuidar sola-

Ella ve como sus dos hermanos empiezan a crecer hasta convertirse en gigantes y Edward la reprende, mientras su hermano Alphonse afirmaba con el movimiento de su cabeza cada frase que decía Edward,

-SIEMPRE ESTAS METIENDOTE EN PROBLEMAS… ¿Y DICES QUE TE PUEDES CUIDAR SOLA? SIEMPRE TENGO QUE DARTE UNA TUNDA AUNQUE NO ME AGRADA PARA NADA, PERO DEBO HACERLO... PARA ESO ESTAMOS LOS HERMANOS MAYORES PARA PROTEGER Y DARLE SU MERECIDO A LOS HERMANOS PEQUEÑOS CUANDO SE METEN EN PROBLEMAS- Elanie se quedo callada, se empequeñeció

- ¡TE ADVIERTO! SI TE METES EN PROBLEMAS UNA VEZ MAS… TE DARE UNAS NALGADAS CON MI BRAZO DERECHO- agrego Edward

-Pero si siempre lo haces- lo enfrento Elanie,

-Entonces esta vez te golpeare hasta que se caiga mi Automail en pedazos, ¿Entendido? Aunque sé que Winry me golpeará con su llave inglesa en la cabeza- dijo Edward con un aura depresiva mientras pensaba en el arma favorita de la mecánica de AUTO MAILS

-Cómo siempre lo ha hecho y lo seguirá haciendo- Pensó, Al, suspirando

-¿QUEDO CLARO, ELANIE?- Preguntó molesto Edward,

Elanie asintió con la cabeza,

-Bueno a empezar hacer mi reporte- dijo Edward sentándose en el escritorio.

Alphonse dijo -Mientras tanto, yo seguiré leyendo el libro… En que parte me quede... Así en esta parte… -

Elanie se volvió a recostar en su cama, palpando la hoja que había metido debajo de su almohada, no le había importado la advertencia que le hizo Edward, ella igual iba a cumplir su cometido, solo debía esperar el momento oportuno.

Por fin, Edward terminó su reporte lo metió en el sobre, lo dejo sobre el escritorio y salió de la habitación, fue el momento indicado para Elanie, salto de su cama a toda prisa recogiendo de debajo de la almohada la hoja que ahí escondía, rápidamente la introdujo en el sobre del reporte, Edward entra a la habitación y dice -Hora de irnos al Cuartel General-,

los tres hermanos Elric van camino al Cuartel General sin imaginar lo que les espera, al llegar allá son recibidos por el Teniente Feldman

-Hola, ¿Cómo han estado? Edward Alphonse y Elanie, pasen, los está esperando el Teniente Coronel Mustang-

Elanie aprovecho que sus hermanos entraron primero que ella y se fue corriendo al Parque de Central, adentro, el Teniente Coronel Mustang le pregunta a Edward y a Alphonse - ¿No venia Elanie con Uds.? - Edward y Alphonse miraron alrededor y no había rastro alguno de Elanie, Edward frunció el ceño - ¡Esa mocosa! ¿Adonde se abra metido?"- la Teniente Ross que en ese mismo instante entraba a la oficina del Teniente Coronel Mustang y les daba la bienvenida a los Hermanos Elric les dijo- No se preocupen la buscare y se las traeré,

-¿Por que desapareció así? ¡No lo entiendo!- pensó en voz alta Edward,

Alphonse responde -Yo también voy a buscarla, hermano-, Salió a toda prisa de la oficina

-¡Acero! ¿Trajiste tu reporte anual? Lo has venido a entregar más tarde que el año anterior-

-Si, es que no lo había podido hacer antes, Coronel -respondió Edward-,

-Vamos a ver que dice el reporte de este año- respondió el Coronel Mustang abriendo el sobre, los ojos del Coronel Mustang empezaron a temblar y su ceño a fruncirse, -

-Pero… ¡Que significa todo esto, Acero!-

-Mi reporte anual Coronel sabelotodo -exclamo Edward

-NO ESO NO... ESTO- y le enseña un dibujo en el cual estaban Edward y el Coronel Mustang abrazados apasionadamente,

-¡QUE DEMONIOS SIGNIFICA ESTO, ACERO! –

Edward se quedo paralizado, la antena de su cabello dorado se erizo y al segundo cambió de expresión, estaba realmente molesto por aquella espantosa imagen,

-¡NO TENGO LA MENOR IDEA...! ¡UN MOMENTO...! ¡UN MOMENTO CORONEL...! ¡SÉ MUY BIEN QUIEN LO HIZO Y VA PAGAR MUY CARO TODO ESTO!-

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 2**


	3. ELANIE ELRIC:CAPITULO 3

_**CAPÍTULO 3: BUSCANDO CULPABLES**_

Alphonse regresa desesperado a la oficina del Teniente Coronel Roy Mustang, –HERMANOOO... ELANIEEEE… NOO... –Edward lo interrumpe, –Al, MIRA ESTO–, enseñándole la obra maestra que había realizado la pequeña, aquel dibujo en el cual Edward y Roy se abrazaban apasionadamente, –¿Pero quien se atrevería hacer algo así, hermano? –Pregunto sorprendido Al –.

Edward cerro los ojos muy molesto y recostándose en la pared con los brazos cruzados le contesta, –¿QUIEN CREES QUE LO HAYA HECHO? –Al poniéndose firme y tembloroso le contesta a su hermano, –¡NO CREO QUE ESTES PENSANDO!… ¡QUE YO LO HICE! HERMANO… ¡YO NUNCA HARIA ALGO ASI! –Edward alzando un poco la mirada le responde, – YA LO SE, AL… SÉ MUY BIEN QUE NO FUISTE TÚ, DEBIÓ HABERLO HECHO ESA MOCOSA MALCRIADA EN UN MOMENTO DE DISTRACCIÓN… PERO CUANDO LA ENCUENTRE…

En ese instante, la Teniente Riza Hawkeye entra a la oficina en compañía de Black Hayate –Buenos días, Teniente Coronel Mustang, Ed y Al ¿Cómo han estado? –, el Teniente Coronel Mustang sentado en su escritorio le comenta y le enseña tal atroz obra de arte, a lo que la Teniente Hawkeye responde inmediatamente –no pensé que tuviera encuentros románticos con Edward, Coronel.

El Teniente Coronel Mustang severamente contesta –ESTO ES GRAVE TENIENTE–, Riza Hawkeye observa a Ed y a Al.

–¿Saben Uds. quien lo hizo?

–FUE NUESTRA HERMANA PEQUEÑA ELANIE, ESTOY SEGURO DE QUE FUE ELLA– respondió Edward frunciendo el entrecejo muy molesto.

–Hermano, no creo que haya sido ella. Elanie solo estaba descansando en nuestra habitación yo la vi, no fue E-ella–respondió Alphonse creyendo en la inocencia de su hermana.

–¿Porque no le preguntan? ¿Donde esta ella? –Pregunto la Teniente Hawkeye.

–No lo sabemos… desapareció, pero la Teniente María Ross fue en su búsqueda.

–Si desapareció de esa forma, obviamente es la culpable pero como ya dije antes… ¡habrá que interrogarla!

–TENIENTE RIZA HAWKEYE POR FAVOR QUE NADIE SE ENTERE SOBRE ESTO, ESTE ASUNTO HAY QUE MANEJARLO CON EXTREMA PRECAUCIÓN–añadió el Teniente Coronel Roy Mustang– Si, señor seguiré sus ordenes– respondió la Teniente Hawkeye poniéndose firme y poniendo su brazo derecho en la frente.

Alphonse le pregunta a Edward– ¿Es posible que el sobre te lo entregaran así y no te diste cuenta, hermano? Y… ¿si no fue Elanie?... O tal vez… ¡Alguien quería perjudicarte con el Reporte Anual!… ¡lo que trato de decir es!... Y si ¿se tratara de un malvado plan para que pierdas tu Título de Alquimista Estatal?... ¿No lo crees así, hermano?

Edward seguía recostado en la pared con los brazos cruzados y su fruncido entrecejo tiritaba de lo molesto que estaba, –no lo se, Al, no lo se–

Mientras tanto, Elanie estaba en el Parque Central, caminando por ahí pensando, – ¿Que habrá pasado? ¿Cómo habrá estallado Edel viendo el dibujo que hice? me pregunto si... – En ese mismo instante, en que la pequeña Elric se encontraba ensimismada en sus pensamientos, llega la Teniente María Ross diciéndole –Al fin te encontré, Elanie Elric, tus hermanos quieren saber porque huiste del Cuartel General–.

Elanie despierta de un golpe de su ensimismamiento – Bueno…es…que… Teniente María Ross…yo… –Elanie se desmaya y le sale espuma por la boca.

La Teniente María Ross lleva cargada en su espalda a Elanie, cuando entra a la oficina del Teniente Coronel Mustang, Edward ve a su pequeña hermana y le pide a la Teniente María Ross que se la de, Edward la acuesta en su regazo –ahora si no podrá escapar y cuando despierte se las va a ver conmigo– sentencio Edward, en tanto Alphonse un poco alterado, responde –no seas impulsivo, no sabemos si en realidad fue ella.

Los minutos pasaban y Elanie Elric aun no reaccionaba, el Teniente Coronel Mustang estaba igual de impaciente por saber la verdad, de repente Elanie comienza a reaccionar pero al ver el rostro de su hermano Edward, se desmaya otra vez –¡Que demonios! Al... AL... ¿Ya lo ves? ¿Que otra prueba quieres? ¡Se volvió a desmayar! – Al le contesta–Hermano… con esa expresión en tu rostro haces asustar a cualquiera al punto que se desmaye– Edward y Alphonse cruzan miradas llenas de electricidad.

En ese momento Elanie recobra la conciencia, sus miradas cambian de dirección hacia Elanie, –Hermanitos ¿Que sucede? ¿Porque me miran así? –, Edward molesto y mirando a su hermana le grita –MOCOSA MALCRIADA TE VOY A... – Elanie salta del susto y se esconde detrás de la Teniente Riza Hawkeye –Y-YO… YO NO HE HECHO NADA, ¿PORQUE ESTAN TAN MOLESTOS CONMIGO? – El Teniente Coronel Mustang interviene y le enseña el dibujo, los ojos de Elanie empiezan a temblar, baja la mirada apretando los dientes, se deja caer sobre sus rodillas y les grita a sus hermanos –YO... YO... YO NO LO HICE– y rompe en llanto. –YO NO LO HICE–

Alphonse conmovido le dice a Edward

– Hermano, ¿lo ves? Te lo dije, ella es inocente.

Por su parte, Edward por alguna razón no podía creerle a su hermana pequeña.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 3**


	4. ELANIE ELRIC:CAPITULO 4

**CAPÍTULO 4: PORQUE NO HAY CRIMEN QUE NO SEA DESCUBIERTO**

– Acero, es hora de presentarte al examen anual, ¡Buena suerte! –, dijo el Teniente Coronel Mustang dirigiéndose a Edward, quien no dejaba de observar Elanie con severidad.

– Si, ya me voy, Coronel –.

Se escucharon los pasos de Edward hacia la puerta eran pesados y luego vino el estruendo de la puerta cuando Edward la cerro, Alphonse se acerco a Elanie diciéndole – Calma, Calma ya paso todo – , mientras Elanie abrazaba a Alphonse, nadie se percato de la mirada que ella ponía de perversidad y también fingía llorar.

El Teniente Coronel Mustang le dijo a la Teniente Riza Hawkeye

– Habrá que ir a interrogar a la persona que le vendió el sobre a Acero –,

– Si, señor inmediatamente –, contestó la Teniente Hawkeye.

– Teniente María Ross guarde la evidencia en un lugar seguro –, dijo el Coronel Mustang, refriéndose a la obra siniestra.

– Entendido señor –, respondió la Teniente María Ross, mientras el Coronel Mustang y la Teniente Hawkeye abandonaban la oficina para dirigirse al almacén en donde Edward compró el sobre.

Cuando la Teniente María Ross se disponía a guardar el dibujo se percato que en la esquina de este estaba el nombre del culpable, formando una L y camuflada por el mismo color en donde se encontraba.

La mano de la Teniente María Ross, la cual tenia sujeta al dibujo empezó a temblar y dijo

– Pe... Pero que demo… –, inmediatamente la mirada de la Teniente María Ross se dirigió a Elanie, – PEQUEÑO DEMONIO, CUANDO REGRESEN TODOS...SE VAN A ENTERAR –. Elanie por su parte actuaba como si no hubiera hecho nada, – Hermanito, no se de que esta hablando la Teniente María Ross –.

Alphonse, desconcertado le pregunta a la Teniente María Ross, – ¿QUE SUCEDE TENIENTE? –. La Teniente María Ross acercándose a Al a pasos agigantados y pesados dice, – Al, ¿Puedes ver la firma que está en esta esquina? –. Elanie en ese momento se da cuenta de su error, también Alphonse advierte que en aquella firma y en forma de L dice: Elanie Elric, era de esperarse su reacción.

– ¿COMO PUDISTE HACER ALGO ASI? ¿ACASO QUERIAS PERJUDICAR A NUESTRO HERMANO?... ¡ESTO NO SE VA QUEDAR ASI! –.

En ese momento Elanie usando alquimia crea una cortina de humo, huye de la oficina del Teniente Coronel Mustang y se refugia en la cafetería del Cuartel General.

– Aquí estaré a salvo por el momento –, dijo Elanie sentándose a una de las mesas que estaban desocupadas, pero la Teniente María Ross mientras tanto hablo con el Teniente Fuery, con el Teniente Feldman y con el Teniente Breda, les contó lo sucedido.

–¿COMO PUDO HACERLE ALGO ASI? ¡AL JEFE Y AL CORONEL! – sentenció el Teniente Breda

– No puedo creer algo así –, dijo el Teniente Fuery

– No te preocupes, Teniente María Ross la buscaremos –, respondió el Teniente Feldman.

Mientras Alphonse no lo podía creer todavía, le parecía un sueño lo que su pequeña hermana había hecho, y en la cafetería Elanie pensaba que se había librado de una buena reprimenda por parte de su hermano Al, todo parecía tranquilo nada inusual hasta que de repente atrás de Elanie surge una sombra enorme como la de un oso. – ¡ELANIE ELRIC! –, ella voltea para ver quien la había asustado, la antena del cabello se le eriza a pesar de estar sujetada con la vincha, era nada mas y nada menos que el Mayor Alex Louis Armstrong con su singular brillo y demostración de fortaleza.

– ¿COMO PUEDE SER POSIBLE QUE UNA NIÑA COMO TU TENGA ESA CLASES DE IDEAS? ¡TE DARE UNA LECCION CON MIS MUSCULOS! –.

Elanie sale corriendo.

Unas horas después, Edward terminó su examen y lo aprobó. – Otro año más como Alquimista Estatal, ¡QUE SUERTE! –, Dijo sonriendo, pero en ese mismo instante, su sonrisa se borró, al pensar en Elanie y se le ocurrió por un instante que su hermana pequeña podría ser inocente. – ¡Y si no fue ella!, ¿Estaré siendo injusto con mi hermana pequeña? –, Pero después lo medita mejor, – Vamos, Ed, ella quiso perjudicarte, pudo haber hecho que te revocarán el Título de Alquimista, el que tanto sacrificio te costo conseguir, definitivamente ella es la culpable –.

En ese instante Edward pasa por la cafetería, que en lugar de cafetería parecía una tienda de cacería.

– ¿Que Sucede Aquí? ¡POR TODOS LOS CIELOS! –.

Un alquimista que tenía rivalidad con Edward le dice – TODAS ESTAS PERSONAS QUIEREN LA CABEZA DE TU HERMANA PEQUEÑA ELANIE –. Edward molestó y a la vez angustiado pregunta – ¿LA CABEZA DE MI HERMANA? –.

– SI –, respondieron todos al unísono y Elanie que estaba escondida pensó para si mismo,

– Lo único que me faltaba que todos respondieran en SONIDO DOLBY STEREO 5.1 HI-FI –.

Ethan le siguió explicando a Edward,

– Por lo que les hizo a ti, y al Teniente Coronel Mustang –.

Edward puso expresión de sorprendido

– ¿CÓMO DEMONIOS SE ENTERARON? – .

Respondió Edward dejándose caer sobre sus rodillas y frotando su cabeza con ambas manos y sacando colmillos.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 4**


	5. ELANIE ELRIC:CAPITULO 5

_**CAPÍTULO 5: EL MERECIDO CASTIGO PARA LA CULPABLE**_

Edward va corriendo hacia la oficina del Teniente Coronel Mustang, ahí se encuentra con Alphonse quien esta sentado con los brazos alrededor de sus rodillas en un rincón esperando por él.

– lo siento… lo siento, hermano ¡Tenias razón toda la razón! Hermano ¡fue Elanie quien dibujo esa atrocidad! su firma estaba en una esquina… ¿Por que lo hizo hermano...? ¡Por que! ¡No lo entiendo! –.

Edward molesto, respira profundo, consuela a su hermano menor – no te preocupes, ya veras cuando le ponga las manos encima o debería decir el AUTOMAIL encima –, sentencio mientras hacia puño su mano derecha.

– ¿Dónde esta? No la he visto desde que salió de aquí, de la oficina del Teniente Coronel Roy Mustang –, dijo Alphonse, en un tono afligido.

– Yo tampoco se donde esta esa mocosa pero todo el mundo en el cuartel la esta buscando por lo que nos hizo a mi y al Coronel…Quisiera saber como se enteraron…¡DEMONIOS!...¡Por culpa de esa mocosa van a haber malos entendidos…! –dijo mientras daba una patada al suelo.

Edward a toda prisa salió de la oficina a buscar a su hermana pequeña y darle el castigo que se merece.

Mientras, Elanie sigue en su escondite secreto: un túnel que ella misma hizo como conducto de aire arriba de la oficina del Teniente Coronel Mustang.

– ELANIE...ELANIEE ¡sal de donde quieras que estés! –, decía Edward mientras la buscaba. Todos buscaban a Elanie pero no daban con ella, la Teniente Riza Hawkeye y el Teniente Coronel Mustang también se unieron a la búsqueda al saber que la Teniente María Ross fue quien descubrió que Elanie había sido la autora de semejante obra siniestra.

Elanie quien seguía en su escondite pensaba. – Tengo que salir de aquí–, ella usa Alquimia sin darse cuenta que produce un destello que se puede visualizar en una esquina del techo de la oficina del Teniente Coronel Roy Mustang y también por una esquina del techo de la cafetería.

El alquimista rival de Edward se da cuenta de ello y va a buscar de donde salió el destello Alquímico, Elanie sale a una habitación la cual estaba despejada.

– Si al fin lo logre, ahora si podré salir del Cuartel General sin ser vista –, para desgracia de Elanie, el rival de Edward la escucha, entra en aquella habitación sin que Elanie lo note.

– Si, Si al fin lo... –, ella se da cuenta de que no esta sola, al escuchar pasos detrás de ella.

– Tú...Tú ¿quien eres?... –

– Me llamó Ethan –, respondió el rival de Edward, y abalanzándose sobre Elanie y agarrándola del cuello.

– Ustedes... los hermanos Elric son muy raros pero... tú eres la más rara de los tres. ¡Debes morir! –

– Lo dices por lo…que le hice a Edel…y al Teniente Coronel Roy Mustang –

– No…No lo digo por eso… se muy bien… lo que puedes hacer con tu alquimia –.

Los ojos de Elanie se abrieron como platos.

– Se tu secreto, monstruo, ¡vas a morir! –

En ese instante se escucha los pasos de Edward por el pasillo buscando a su hermana pequeña, Elanie quien no podía pronunciar palabra alguna por lo asustada que estaba y por que Ethan la tenía agarrada del cuello, ella logra quitárselo de encima dándole un puntapié en el estomago, algo que no es fácil considerando que ella tiene apenas 10 años de edad.

– Maldito monstruo, no te atrevas a delatarme o me desquitare con tu hermano Edward –.

La hermana pequeña de los Elric, pensando en la seguridad de Edward y de Alphonse no dijo nada.

– Elanie, Elanie – Repetía Edward, buscándola de habitación en habitación. – Elanie... sal de donde demonios estés –, insistía Edward.

Ethan al darse cuenta de los gritos insistentes de Edward buscando a su hermana, le ordeno a Elanie que dijera su ubicación.

– Edel, aquí estoy – grito, mientras observaba los gestos de amenaza que realizaba Ethan.

–¡Así que aquí es donde te escondías...!...Y tú... ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí con mi hermana pequeña? – pregunto Edward al ver a Ethan en la habitación.

–La estaba buscando al igual que todos... Quería ayudar –agrego Ethan. – Muchas Gracias – respondió Edward no estaba muy convencido de que Ethan, su rival, hubiera querido ayudar en la búsqueda de su hermana pequeña.

– Elanie… –

– ¿Ah? –. Miro a Edward, tenía los brazos cruzados y el entrecejo fruncido, y sin previo aviso, el muchacho tomo a su hermana pequeña por la parte de atrás del cuello del abrigo turquesa, se la llevo arrastrando.

Buscaba al Teniente Coronel Roy Mustang hasta que lo encontró en su oficina.

– Acero, la encontraste, ¡al fin! –. Edward le detuvo la mano al Teniente Coronel Roy Mustang cuando le iba a dar un golpe en la cabeza a Elanie.

– un momento Teniente Coronel, el único que le puede poner una mano encima a mi hermana pequeña, soy yo –.

– Hermano, ¿me dejarías darle un golpe antes que la castigues? – Pregunto Alphonse con expresión de triunfo.

Elanie que despertaba un poco de su pesadilla, piensa para sí mismo.

– ¿Acaso soy un saco de boxeo? –. Decía esto mientras al mismo tiempo se imaginaba ser uno.

Edward lo piensa y le ve las manos de Alphonse y también empieza a pensar para sí mismo

– ¡Con la armadura que tiene!.. ¡La dejara sin trasero! –, decía esto mientras él palidecía y sudaba.

– no, Al, déjamelo a mi, la castigare como se merece –, salió de la oficina agarrando a Elanie de una oreja, llego hasta una oficina vacía. Edward se sentó en una silla y comenzó a reprender a Elanie por casi 1 hora ½. Extendió su mano hacia Elanie y la sentó sobre sus rodillas y le dio unas nalgadas bien dadas con la mano derecha del AUTOMAIL.

– ¡COMO TE ATREVES! ... ¡PAF! … ¡HACERME ALGO ASÍ! ... ¡PAF! ... ¡SOY TU HERMANO MAYOR! ... !PAF! ... ¡NO VUELVAS HACERLO! – Al terminar de castigar Edward a Elanie, la llevo a la oficina del Teniente Coronel Roy Mustang para que, también él le diera un castigo ejemplar a su hermana pequeña. – Bien, ya veremos que castigo te impondrá el Teniente Coronel Mustang –.

– ¿Que quiso decir con que debo morir? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?...Conoce mi secreto y por eso debo morir… esto es una locura –, pensaba mientras se frotaba el trasero por los golpes que recibió de su hermano mayor, – Por fin, El Teniente Coronel Roy Mustang se decidió en el castigo para Elanie

– Te voy a asignar la limpieza de los estantes de la Biblioteca de Central –

– ¿Estas de acuerdo, Acero? –

– Si, Teniente Coronel –

– Bien, entonces no hay nada más que hablar, los llevare al Hotel de Central –.

Elanie seguía sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

Llegaron al Hotel, subieron a su habitación, Elanie se acostó en su cama, Edward también hizo lo mismo y Alphonse sólo se sentó en el piso.

Al día siguiente, Elanie se levanto para ir a la Biblioteca de Central, se fue acompañada de la Teniente María Ross.

– Elanie limpia el estante principal después continuaras con los que siguen –.

– Esta bien, pero no son estantes pequeños –, pensaba para sí mismo. –¡Teniente María Ross voy a demorarme siglos limpiándolos! Pero esta bien, lo haré, ¿puedo usar un poco de alquimia para limpiarlos mas rápido? –

– puedes hacerlo por mi no hay ningún problema –

El primer día de limpieza fue todo un desastre tras otro: Un estante se fue encima del otro como un juego de domino, después todos los libros de ese estante quedaron en desorden alfabético, y luego, Elanie cayó por unos escalones con unos libros.

– No esta nada mal para ser el primer día –, le comento a la Teniente María Ross. Pero ni Elanie ni la Teniente María Ross sabían que alguien estaba al acecho.

Edward y Alphonse no le dirigían la palabra a su hermana pequeña, ni siquiera le preguntaron que tal le había ido limpiando los estantes, realmente estaban molestos. La Teniente María Ross fue por Elanie al Hotel de Central, ya era el 3er día, Elanie estaba limpiando el penúltimo estante, – Elanie, ya regreso –, dijo la Teniente María Ross a la pequeña Elric.

– ¡Esta bien!, yo mientras tanto voy a seguir divirtiéndome limpiando esto –.

Elanie estaba disfrutando de la limpieza cuando de repente apareció Ethan,

– Así que te estas divirtiendo monstruo, te daré algo para que te diviertas… ¡PAF! –le da una bofetada a Elanie, le advierte que no se va ha deshacer de él tan fácilmente. Cuando ya era hora de partir la Teniente María Ross se percata del golpe que tiene Elanie en el rostro y ella contesta rápidamente.

– me golpee con el estante –.

Mientras la Teniente María Ross inspeccionaba el golpe que tenia Elanie en el rostro.

– En serio, no es nada no vi el estante y me golpee –, volvió insistir Elanie, la Teniente María Ross no quedo tan convencida, ya que noto que Elanie estaba muy nerviosa y que hacia lo posible por no demostrarlo.

Eran las 3 de la tarde del 4to día del castigo, Elanie había terminado de limpiar ya el último estante.

– Al fin... al fin termine –, la Teniente María Ross le da una mala noticia a Elanie

– no podré llevarte al Hotel de Central donde están tus hermanos, Elanie ¿podrás ir tu sola sin meterte en problemas?

A lo que Elanie respondió. – no hay ningún problema Teniente María Ross, llegare al Hotel sin ningún problema, lo prometo –.

La Teniente María Ross sigue su camino dejando a Elanie caminando por el Parque de Central cuando aparece Ethan de nuevo y la sorprende

– NOS VOLVEMOS A ENCONTRAR MONSTRUO –

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 5**


	6. ELANIE ELRIC:CAPITULO 6

**CAPITULO 6: LA REVELACION DE LA ALQUIMIA DE ELANIE**

Elanie esta asustada pero su cabeza empieza a proyectar la imagen de sus hermanos, ella se llena de valor y le da un golpe con alquimia y le dice a Ethan-"no te permitiré que le hagas daño a mis hermanos", las lagrimas casi fluyen de sus ojos pero se armó de valor otra vez, Ethan empezó a reírse -" Ja, ja, ja me golpeaste, eres valiente a pesar de tu corta edad, ¿sabes? Por eso en compensación te enseñare mi verdadera identidad"- Ethan se empezó a cambiar de forma mientras le decía esto a Elanie, su verdadera identidad era Envy, Elanie se sorprendió mucho y le dijo-" Con que has sido tu, homúnculo de Quinta"

"Hoy llegue a Central y quiero hacerte unas cuantas preguntas y será mejor que no lo niegues, por que estuve investigando sobre ti Elanie Elric en Pallet Town!" -dijo Envy quien se dio cuenta que la expresión de Elanie cambio, se puso nerviosa-"no no se de que hablas homúnculo de Quinta"-Envy se acerca a ella y la agarra de los hombros-"¿En serio? se que engañas a tus hermanos dibujando un circulo de transmutación cuando en realidad lo haces como el hagane no chibby san así que debes haber realizado un transmutación humana por eso fui hasta allá a investigar"- Envy prosigue mientras aprieta muy fuerte los hombros de Elanie-"sabes lo que averigüe, que hiciste una transmutación humana exitosa, aunque no pude averiguar el nombre de esa persona"-la cabeza de Elanie empezó a proyectar la imagen de esa persona, con la cual creció, son muy buenos amigos se apoyan el uno al otro, se cuentan todo, son de la misma edad esa persona es ... Ash Ketchum,-Elanie sacude su cabeza y le dice a Envy-"no es cierto, no es cierto... estas mintiendo", "no estoy mintiendo mocosa y lo sabes, si mintiera tu tonta antena no estaría dando vueltas y tu no estarías tan nerviosa"

"nadi... nadie fuera de los habitantes de Pallet Town debía enterarse, como te enteraste quien te lo dijo homúnculo de Quinta"- Le pregunta Elanie a Envy a lo que Envy responde "Eso no importa, lo que importa aquí es ... "- dice Envy empujando al suelo a Elanie y cambiando el punto de la conversación, Envy dice-"me pregunto como reaccionará el hagane no chibby san cuando se entere de lo que puede hacer su pequeña hermana, transmutar a una persona exitosamente, apuesto a que te considerara un monstruo y tendrá que deshacerte de ti, si, sin lugar a dudas hará eso"-Envy esta tratando de que Elanie se aleje de Amestris, de sus hermanos, ya que si ella tiene tal poder alquímico podría interferir en los planes de los homúnculos. Elanie por su parte no cree ni una sola palabra que le dice Envy, sobre como podría reaccionar Edward cuando se entere-"no, ni Edoni ni Nissan... no... Te... Creo homúnculo de Quinta"

"ya deja de llamarme homúnculo de Quinta me lo has dicho mas de 5 veces" dice Envy, "Y TU DEJA DE LLAMAR A EDONI HAGANE NO CHIBBY SAN, para mi es como un SPOINK de acuerdo ¡Homúnculo de Quinta!" "bien, entonces diles a tus hermanos sobre tu alquimia, te reto hacerlo"-dice Envy- Elanie mira a Envy se cruza de brazos baja la mirada y le dice "¿por que crees que te obedecería? Eres un homúnculo Quinta y además si… yo no obedezco a mis hermanos ¿Por qué habría de obedecerte a ti?

"Yo se que lo harás, especialmente porque quieres saber como van a reaccionar!" le dijo Envy antes de marcharse, pero Elanie no iba a dejar que Envy se vaya sin decirle por que tomo la forma de Ethan, así que Envy esta a punto de ver que no solo Elanie puede transmutar a un humano exitosamente si no que también puede hacer muchas otras cosas más, Elanie agarra a Envy de un brazo- "¿A DONDE CREES QUE VAS HOMUNCULO DE QUINTA?, dime por que tomaste la forma de Ethan?" le pregunta Elanie a Envy, "para que el hagane no chibby san no se de cuenta de mi presencia aquí en Central City y por que él fue quien me contó sobre tu alquimia haciéndome pasar como un soldado mas, así que deberías agradecerme que me deshice de él, tu secreto esta a salvo!

"¿Lo mataste?- le pregunta Elanie a Envy "noo aun no" le contesta Envy

"Ya que me preguntaste algo yo también lo haré... ¿Por que me dices homúnculo de Quinta?" le dijo Envy con severidad, Elanie sonrío y le dice –"¿En verdad quieres saber?" Elanie sin juntar las manos uso alquimia y creo una pantalla de humo, tras la cortina de humo se puede observar la sombra de un ser y cuando la cortina de humo se va esparciendo, este era un ser como un monstruo de cabello largo, nariz larga como los muñecos de nieve, dientes en fila y filosos como los de un tiburón y la forma de mirar de Edward y un vestido largo con botones de calavera con cuernos y zapatos y sombrero puntiagudos, "Este es un homúnculo 100/100 y tu.. Un homúnculo 50/100

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 6**


	7. ELANIE ELRIC:CAPITULO 7

**CAPITULO 7: DESAFIO ENTRE HOMUNCULOS**

Envy al ver el homúnculo que creo Elanie empezó a aplaudir no de emoción sino como burla-"¿A eso llamas homúnculo? ¡Eso si es un monstruo! Mírame a mi... no tengo comparación alguna con esa cosa, yo si tengo apariencia humana en cambio ese...

"¿Ese que?"-interrumpe Elanie-"talvez no tenga apariencia humana como Uds. pero tiene algo del cual Uds. carecen...¡ DE UN ALMA!

Envy se queda paralizada y le contesta a Elanie-"nosotros tenemos almas gracias a la piedra filosofal... ¿Cómo es posible que esa monstruosidad tenga un alma humana?

Elanie se enoja y response a Envy-"los monstruos son Uds., no mi homúnculo 100/100

"Ah debe ser ... que uniste el alma de un humano con un sello de sangre como hizo el hagane no chibby san con tu hermano Alphonse"-dijo Envy, "ya te dije que dejaras de decirle así a Edoni, y además no... no es así, mi homúnculo 100/100 no necesita de ningún sello de sangre para unir el alma, homúnculo de Quinta que necesitas una piedra filosofal"- Elanie ya se estaba cansando de lo que le estaba diciendo Envy de su homúnculo, "MUY BIEN HOMUNCULO DE QUINTA, TE VOY ENSEÑAR LO QUE MI HOMUNCULO 100/100 PUEDE HACER" y dirigiéndose a su homúnculo, Elanie le dice: "DEMUESTRALE A ESE HOMUNCULO DE QUINTA DE QUE ESTAS HECHO" en ese momento el homúnculo de Elanie abre la boca y lanza un rayo de luz la cual produce un estruendo, polvo, humo y escombros. Cuando el humo y el polvo se van esparciendo, se puede observar que la calle esta partida en dos y a lo lejos a Envy quien esta inconciente por el impacto del rayo de luz, pero no por mucho tiempo ya que empieza a despertar del letargo pero se encuentra mal herida y enseguida Elanie le grita-"LO VES... TE LO DIJE...AHORA SABES POR QUE ESTE ES UN HOMUNCULO 100/100 Y NO ES COMO USTEDES"- Envy se vuelve a desmayar, Elanie mientras tanto con su alquimia arreglo la calle que quedo hecha un desastre por su homúnculo y también desapareció al igual que lo hizo aparecer. Ya eran las 8:30 de la noche y Elanie mientras caminaba por el Parque de Central para dirigirse al Hotel de Central, pensaba en lo que Envy le había dicho acerca de sus hermanos-"y si ese homúnculo de Quinta tuviera razón y Edoni y Nissan me odiaran por mi alquimia... que voy hacer ... que voy hacer"-mientras decía esto se dirigió al Teléfono Público que se encontraba en el Parque de Central, sus manos las hizo puños-"Que voy hacer?"- su cabeza comenzó a proyectar lo que se imaginaba que sus hermanos podrían decirle cuando se enteren-"¿EN VERDAD?...¿ME ODIARAN?", uso alquimia y transformo al teléfono en uno con pantalla de video, llamo a Pallet Town.

CONVERSACION TELEFONICA:

"Hola Delia, soy yo Elanie"

Delia Ketchum: "¿hola cariño como has estado?

Elanie ya no soporto mas y empezó a llorar haciendo puño su manos:"no...No se que hacer!

Delia Ketchum: ¿QUE SUCEDE CARIÑO? TE HICIERON ALGO TUS HERMANOS, LE SUCEDIO ALGO A TUS POKEMON, ASH... ¿ASH ESTA BIEN?

"si...si todos ellos están bien..." pero no se...no...Se"

A Delia se le destrozo el corazón al ver así a Elanie, y no era para menos, Delia Ketchum y Trisha Elric habían sido amigas inseparables desde la infancia.

Delia:"cariño que te sucedió... dime por favor"

"me van a odiar...me van odiar aun mas de lo que ya me odian, por que papá los abandono para irse con mi madre..."

Elanie se invento esa historia ya que era una niña con mucha imaginación pero había algo más, algo que ella temía mucho preguntar tanto a Delia como a Edward y a Alphonse… Preguntarles si ella tenia algo que ver con la muerte de Trisha… le podía preguntar a Delia y ella le respondería que estaba equivocada que ella no tenia nada que ver con la muerte de Trisha, pero no sabia ni quería saber la respuesta de Edward ni de Alphonse ya tenia suficiente imaginándose la respuesta que le iban a dar.

Ash Ketchum y Gary Oak eran los únicos que sabían el gran temor de Elanie, pero no podían hacerla cambiar de opinión ya que ella es tan obstinada como sus hermanos.

Delia: "cariño deja de decir tonterías, tu sabes muy bien que Trisha Elric es tu madre también"

"YO LA MATE POR ESO ME VAN ODIAN Y ME VAN A ODIAR AUN MAS"

Delia:"ELANIE ELRIC YA DEJA DE DECIR TONTERIAS O VOY A LLAMAR A EDWARD PARA QUE TE DE UNA LECCION"

"Tu no entiendes, me odian porque no estuve ahí para ellos cuando transmutaron a mamá, si hubiera estado ahí... si hubiera estado ahí... SI HUBIERA ESTADO AHIII MAMÁ ESTUVIERA VIVA Y ELLOS NO HUBIERAN PERDIDO SUS CUERPOS

"Hoenheim vino contigo a Pallet Town contigo, le pregunte por que no trajo consigo a toda la familia... pero nunca me dio una respuesta"

"lo ves... lo ves... soy...Un monstruo y se van a deshacer de mi... Ese... homúnculo de Quinta... tiene...toda la...razón"- Elanie cae al piso de rodillas, mientras sus manos las hacia puños contra sus rodillas"

Delia Ketchum esta desesperada y no sabe que hacer para calmar a Elanie, que estaba muy triste

Delia:"NO, NO PIENSES ASI, TUS HERMANOS TE QUIEREN MUCHO NUNCA TE LASTIMARIAN"-le dice esto mientras pone sus manos en la pantalla del teléfono para que Elanie ponga sus manos también".

Mientras tanto Edward y Alphonse esperan por Elanie en el Hotel

"ya son las 10:55 de la noche... Y la mocosa malcriada aun no llega"-le dijo Edward a Alphonse mientras miraba la hora en su reloj de plata- "¿Donde demonios estará?"

Y empezó a llover otra vez en Central City y Elanie seguía en el teléfono conversando con Delia Ketchum hasta quedarse dormida escuchando a Delia.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 7**


	8. ELANIE ELRIC:CAPITULO 8

**CAPITULO 8: CUANDO UNA PALABRA HIERE MAS QUE UNA ESPADA DE 100 FILOS**

"Elanie, debes hablar con tus hermanos" -esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza-, "no debes dejar que Envy hable con ellos o que otra persona mas se lo cuente, debes hacerlo tu misma, no debes tener miedo, Edward y Alphonse estarán siempre de tu lado, aunque se molestaran por que se lo ocultaste mas no por lo que puedes hacer con tu alquimia, confía en tus hermanos, ellos no te lastimarían, estoy segura de eso", -Elanie abre los ojos, aún esta oscuro y sigue lloviendo muy fuerte.

Edward recostado en el sofá, no había logrado dormir ni un poco pensando en donde estaría su pequeña hermana, mientras Alphonse sentado en el piso al pie de Edward también pensaba que le habría ocurrido a Elanie que no llegaba desde las 3 de la tarde-"Al... ¡MALDICION! Son las 5 AM..." -dijo Edward mientras se levantaba del sofá donde estaba recostado al mirar su reloj de plata una vez mas- "tal vez este en casa de la Teniente María Ross, se debe haber quedado allá a causa de la lluvia"-respondió Alphonse tratando de calmar a Edward- "no lo creo, la Teniente María Ross nos hubiera llamado...¡DEMONIOS! ... ¡ESA MOCOSA! ¡DONDE SE HABRA METIDO!" Edward golpeó la mesa de centro de lo molesto y preocupado que estaba por Elanie

Alphonse rápidamente se dirigió al Lobby del Hotel para preguntarle al administrador si había visto a Elanie-"no, a la Srta. Elric no la he visto en todo el día"

"debe haber hecho algo malo en la Biblioteca de Central y por esa razón no ha llegado"- dijo Edward bajando el ultimo escalón que conduce al Lobby

En ese momento suena el teléfono de la recepción-"Sr. Elric es para Ud."-dice el recepcionista- "Es el Teniente Denny Brosh"-dice mientras le pasa el teléfono a Edward, "Teniente Denny Brosh, ¿Tiene noticias de la Teniente María Ross? Se suponía que... tenia que traer a Elanie!"-dijo Alphonse quitándole el teléfono de la manos a Edward-"pero la Teniente María Ross tuvo que ocuparse de un asunto importante y por esa razón no llevo a Elanie hasta el Hotel"-Edward apretó los dientes e hizo puños sus manos, cuando escucho decir eso al Teniente Denny Brosh, "pero la Teniente me dijo también que se quedo cuidando a Elanie mientras iba saliendo de la Biblioteca, ella no se había metido en ningún problema, pero hay algo que la Teniente me dijo, que me dejo muy desconcertado"-el Teniente Denny Brosh empezó a proyectar en su cabeza cuando la Teniente María Ross le comento acerca del golpe en la cara que tenia Elanie- "la Teniente se preocupó por ese golpe, pero Elanie le contesto que se había golpeado con uno de los estantes de la Biblioteca, la Teniente María Ross no le creyó, puesto que ese golpe que tenia en la cara era el de una bofetada por la forma en como comenzó a hincharse..Y ustedes ¿ahora dicen que no aparece...?"-termino diciendo el Teniente Denny Brosh antes de colgar-"Vaya hermanos que son... si uno de mis hermanos pequeños se hubiera desaparecido desde ayer... y no regresara a la hora... ¡lo iría a buscar inmediatamente!"-Edward mostrando colmillos y la antena erizada le contesta-"yo la fui a buscar", -Alphonse interviene-"si, por todo el Hotel, por si estaba en alguna habitación escondida"

Elanie mientras tanto, con su cabello dorado transformado en castaño por la lluvia pensaba para si mismo-"debo irme de aquí, ya... Se me iré de ilegal a Xing..."- decía esto mientras caminaba hacia el Hotel a recoger su mochila,"me iré sin que me vean, y después... Después... me subiré a un tren que me lleve a RUSHVALLEY... Mejor me voy a SINNOH ORIGIN donde esta Ash"-la expresión de su cara cambia cuando piensa en él, se reanima un poco, pero vuelve a deprimirse, sigue caminando así y no se da cuenta que ha llegado al Hotel y que sus hermanos están ahí en el Lobby esperando por ella, ni ellos se dan cuenta de que su hermana esta ahí. Elanie sube a la habitación, agarra su mochila y saca de ahí un muñeco, que le hizo Edward un día que le estaba haciendo rabietas cuando Elanie era una bebé de apenas 2 meses, como no paraba de llorar, Edward le hizo ese muñeco para asustarla, pero paso todo lo contrario, a ella le encanto y mas bien se tranquilizo dejando de llorar y este mismo muñeco sirvió de inspiración para hacer su homúnculo con verdadera alma humana.

-Elanie empezó otra vez- "¿Que haré..?. ¿Que haré...?¿Cómo puedo decirles...?"

"DECIRME QUE..."-dijo Edward entrando violentamente a la habitación-"Que puedes hacer transmutaciones sin un circulo y que... puedes también... hacer transmutaciones humanas... MONSTRUO... ESO ES LO QUE ERES UN MONSTRUO... VETE DE AQUI NO VUELVAS... NO VUELVAS NUNCA..."-los ojos de Elanie se dilataron, agarro su mochila y se fue de ahí a toda prisa, salió del Hotel por la entrada del restaurante.

"Monstruo... Monstruo..."-dijo Edward agachando la cabeza, Elanie mientras tanto salio a la calle, seguía lloviendo, mientras en la otra cuadra un conductor se preparaba para salir en su automóvil, Elanie iba corriendo y en ese momento el carro también paso. "MONSTRUO... MONSTRUO...MONSTRUO"-seguía repitiendo Edward haciendo puños sus manos "me tenia que vengar de lo que me hiciste ayer" -dijo Envy mientras volvía a su verdadera forma

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 8**


	9. ELANIE ELRIC:CAPITULO 9

**CAPITULO 9: LA ALQUIMIA DEL AMOR, UNA FORMULA DULCE PARA CURAR UN CORAZON HERIDO: UN AMOR DE HERMANOS INQUEBRANTABLE**

La mesera del restaurante sale apresurada a buscar a Edward y a Alphonse al Lobby del hotel para avisarles lo que había pasado con Elanie, quien se encontraba en la calzada herida e inconciente-"Señor Elric, Señor Elric"- Edward se voltea y le pregunta-"¿Que sucede?- "Es su hermana pequeña esta...Esta her...herida, esta allá fuera en la acera, esta inconciente"-Edward sin pensarlo dos veces sale a toda prisa y Alphonse lo fue siguiendo, los dos van a toda prisa, sus corazones laten apresuradamente.

Un testigo de lo ocurrido le entrega a Edward lo que Elanie dejo caer al momento del accidente, cuando Edward lo coge en sus manos, sus ojos empiezan a nublarse-"No... Puede... ser... Es el muñeco que le hice cuando era una bebé"-Edward decía esto mientras iba a ver a su hermana que ya estaba siendo atendida por un medico que había visto el accidente desde su mesa en el restaurante del Hotel. Alphonse le pregunta-"Doctor, ¿Que tiene mi hermana pequeña?" "una contusión muy fuerte producto del golpe que le dio ese automóvil" "¿Y el conductor?"-pregunto Edward- y otro testigo responde- "se dio a la fuga"- volvió a decir el doctor- "es mejor que la llevemos al Hospital de Central inmediatamente",-le pide a Edward que la cargue hasta su automóvil, Edward y Alphonse estaban muy angustiados, al llegar al Hospital de Central, el doctor les confirma su diagnostico que les había dado anteriormente y agrega-"por el golpe que recibió en la cabeza, es posible que no despierte en horas e incluso días, solo habrá que esperar que sucede con el pasar de las horas".

Edward permaneció en silencio, sentado en la silla al pie de la cama mientras observaba a aquel muñeco que tenia en sus manos- "Al, recuerdas esto", "Claro que lo recuerdo Nissan, ese muñeco lo hiciste para Elanie para asustarla, pero no funciono, ya que le gusto mucho apenas se lo diste"-Edward y Alphonse empezaron a proyectar esa imagen en su cabeza- "mamá, se molesto mucho por el aspecto que tenia, pero después cambio de idea cuando papá nos apoyo ya que a Elanie le había gustado el aspecto monstruoso que tenia"-dijo Alphonse mientras sostenía al Pikachu de Elanie-"¿aspecto monstruoso? Al ese muñeco tiene un aspecto increíble, me tomo días hacerlo con mis propias manos, creó que los que son monstruosos son esas criaturas extrañas que tiene en esas esferas"-contesto Edward, viendo a Pikachu quien se había molestado por aquel comentario que hizo Edward sobre los Pokemon, los demás Pokemon de Elanie se encontraban en su mochila en la típica esfera roja y blanca pero, tenían algo que las diferenciaba de las demás: un signo de Alquimista, justo en el botón de la Pokeball.

Edward sostenía aun ese muñeco en sus manos, no se despegaba de él-"recuerdas lo que paso aquel día?, Al" le pregunto Edward mientras agachaba la cabeza a Alphonse-"ese día le gritaste muy fuerte a Elanie porque había lanzado su mamadera hacia ti, pero debiste haber recordado que era solo una bebé, y también me pongo a pensar Nissan si esa fue la razón por la que empezaste a odiar la leche"-"¿LA LECHE?, ¡NI SIQUIERA LA NOMBRES!, AL"-respondió Edward alzando la mirada y un poco molesto-"Ja ja lo hice para distraerte niisan, no le hará ningún bien a Elanie si nos ponemos tristes niisan, si queremos que se recupere pronto, tenemos que ser fuertes, para que ella supere esto"-le contesto Alphonse mientras ponía su mano en el hombro izquierdo de Edward-"tienes toda la razón, Al, pero tengo miedo, miedo de perderla de nuevo" Al le dice a Edward"¿sabes niisan?, no eres él único yo también lo tengo, ella también es mi hermana pequeña, no, es solamente de tu exclusividad lo sabias?pero no debemos pensar en el miedo para no atraer algo malo, sabes niisan, también estaba recordando el día que la sacamos a pasear sin el permiso de mamá"- dijo Alphonse mientras tocaba la mano de Elanie y la apretaba-"mamá, se puso como loca salió por todo Resembool a buscarla, vaya reprimenda que nos dio" "si, Al yo también lo recuerdo muy bien"-dijo Edward tomando a Pikachu y al muñeco al mismo tiempo-"pero llego el día en que ese bastardo de Van Hoenheim se la llevo con él, porque lo hizo... ¿Porque?, -en eso la puerta de la habitación se abre era Delia Ketchum diciéndoles-"yo también le pregunte, el día que llegó a Pallet Town con Elanie por que no los había traído a ustedes también... no me respondió nada"

**FIN DE CAPITULO 9**


	10. ELANIE ELRIC:CAPITULO 10

**CAPITULO 10: LA ALQUIMIA DEL AMOR: UNA FORMULA DULCE PARA CURAR UN CORAZÓN HERIDO: UN AMOR DE HERMANOS INQUEBRANTABLE (2DA PARTE)**)

Edward cuando vio entrar a Delia Ketchum, la expresión de su cara cambio, se puso molesto, sus ojos tiritaban y le dice-"¿Que haces aquí..?" al mismo tiempo Alphonse lo trata de calmar diciéndole-"niissan, no seas tan duró con ella, recuerda que era amiga de mamá"-Edward continua-"¿En serio?, si fuera así, nos hubiera devuelto a nuestra pequeña hermana, cuando el bastardo de Van Hoenheim se la llevó de nuestro lado" -Delia poniendo expresión de enojo y poniéndose las manos en la cintura les dice a Edward y a Alphonse-"les acabo de decir que yo le pregunte a Van Hoenheim porque no los llevó a ustedes también a Pallet Town pero él nunca me contesto, quisiera volver a preguntarle pero se que me evadirá la pregunta una vez más"-Edward le contesto-"pero hubieras regresado a Resembool con ella .. ¿Que clase de amiga le quita su hija a su mejor amiga?"-"YO NUNCA LE HARIA ALGO ASI A TRISHA, NI A NINGUNO DE USTEDES"- dijo Delia haciendo sus manos puños y pensando para sí misma-"Elanie se molestaría mucho conmigo si les digo a sus hermanos sobre su Alquimia, ya que es ella quién quiere decírselos personalmente aunque sufra de crisis de pánico"-cogiendo la mochila de Elanie les dijo algo que Van Hoenheim le había dicho antes de partir de Pallet Town-"pero Van Hoenheim me impidió que llevé a Elanie de vuelta con ustedes"- Delia empezó a proyectar lo que había sucedido con su esposo y después lo que sucedió con su hijo, Delia había perdido a su esposo cuando Elanie y Ash tenían 3 años de edad y año después casi pierde a su hijo si no hubiera sido por Elanie-"Delia, Delia no puede ... pasar ..Por esta...tristeza otra...vez, debo hacer algo..."-Delia estaba recordando esas palabras que Elanie le había dicho mientras observaba el cuerpo de su hijo, quien se había ahogado tomando un baño, mientras ella fue a contestar el teléfono, también recordó el momento de la transmutación que hizo Elanie-"Ash, Ash debes volver, vuelve tu mamá te necesita, no debes permitir que Delia sufra otra perdida, no otra vez... Nooo"-también recordó cuando su hijo abrió los ojos y le dijo mamá ¿Que sucedió? y ella abrazó a su hijo y llorando le agradecía a Elanie por haberlo traído de vuelta, pero quién no parecía contento era el padre de los 3 hermanos Elric: Van Hoenheim.  
>"¿Delia, Delia te encuentras bien?"- le preguntó Alphonse cuando se percató de que Delia se había perdido en sus pensamientos-"Discúlpenme creó que me dormí despierta"- decía esto mientras ponía una sonrisa sutil, pero a la vez se puso tensa y trató de que no se le notará-"Gomenasai, Delia niissan es así poco amable, también Elanie se pone mal cuando niissan se descontrola"-le dijo Alphonse sonriendo-"¡DE QUE HABLAS! AL, ¡YO NO ME DESCONTROLO!"-Delia les dice-"será mejor que me vaya a descansar y ustedes también" pero Edward le dice a Alphonse-"si quieres puedes irte de vuelta al Hotel, yo me quedó aquí con Elanie"-Edward utilizó Alquimia y agrandó la cama donde se encontraba Elanie y se acostó al lado de su hermana pequeña-"niissan yo también me quedaré aquí con ella y contigo" Delia acercándose a la cama, le dice a Elanie y acariciando sus mejillas-"Cuando despertarás cariño, cuando..."- Edward la miró detenidamente a Delia y se dio cuenta de que ella también tiene la misma forma del cabello y la antena como Elanie y él, y lo cariñosa y amable que se portaba con su hermana pequeña, de repente los ojos de Delia y los de Edward tropezaron y Delia sonriendo le dice-"sé que hay algo que quieres preguntarme por la expresión de tu rostro"-Edward sonrojándose cambia su expresión, se pone molesto y le dice a Delia mientras cruza los brazos-"no se de que me hablas, no tengo nada que preguntarte"-Delia empieza acariciar la cabeza de Edward-"cuando Trisha cumplió 17 años y yo 13 nos imaginamos el día que nos casaríamos y tuviéramos hijos, Trisha me dijo que quería que sus hijos tuvieran la misma forma de mi cabello porque a ella le gustaba mucho mi antena y la parte delantera, claro que el mío es más corto que él tuyo y él de Elanie"-Edward ya no estaba molesto y se animó a preguntarle a Delia sobre como su hermana pequeña-"Elanie ¿como se comporta contigo?" "Bueno... ella cuando llegó a Pallet Town con Van Hoenheim no dejaba de llorar, Van Hoenheim me pidió ayuda así que le pregunte si no traía consigo algún juguete, entonces se acordó de ese muñeco que tu le habías hecho a Elanie, supongo que no podía dormir, recordando a su hermano, ''¡EXTRAÑANDOME! ¿A MI? ¿ESA MOCOSA MALCRIDA? ¡NO HACE MÁS QUE BUSCAR PROBLEMAS!"- dijo Edward mientras apartaba un cabello de la cara de Elanie-"Como le digo a Ash, meterse en problemas es algo que ocurre como herencia familiar"-Dijo Delia sonriendo una vez más y se despidió de Elanie y Pikachu con un beso en la frente, mientras Edward recostado al lado de su hermana volvió a tomar aquel muñeco en sus manos.<p>

FIN DEL CAPITULO 10


	11. ELANIE ELRIC:CAPITULO 11

Mil disculpas por poner recién en este CAPITULO a nuestra friki favorita de AUTOMAILS pero me estaba concentrando en la relación de Elanie con sus hermanos... GOMENE GOMENE, YO TAMBIEN QUIERO A WINRY... GOMENE GOMENE

**CAPITULO 11: SUS OJOS DORADOS VUELVEN A BRILLAR**

Winry regresaba al Hotel de Central después de unas semanas de estar en RESEMBOOL arreglando unos asuntos que tenia pendientes, al llegar allí se entera de lo que le paso a Elanie y se fue corriendo al hospital, también Ash Ketchum había llegado a la Estación de Trenes de Central estaba desesperado por ir a ver a Elanie, iba corriendo a toda prisa, Dawn y Brock también estaban ahí pero se quedaron rezagados ya que Ash apenas bajo del tren se fue a toda prisa a recorrer Central en busca de Elanie, Ella mientras tanto parecía despertar de su largo sueño, ya que abriendo un poco sus ojos dorados se dio cuenta de que Edward estaba dormido a su lado y sus ojos que apenas estaban queriendo despertar, empezaron a nublarse y salieron lagrimas de ellos por que estaba confundida por el trato que le dio Edward antes del accidente y ahora no entendía como él podía estar a su lado.  
>Unas horas más tarde Edward y Alphonse trataban de descifrar el funcionamiento del POKEDEX es mas, tampoco sabían el nombre de aquel extraño artefacto- "Niissan no se abre de esa forma, creo que es así" "será mejor que usemos nuestra Alquimia, Al para abrirlo" "niissan, lo vas a dañar"- Ellos decían esto mientras él uno le quitaba al otro el POKEDEX- "Niissan ¿Porque tienes tanto empeño en abrir esa cosa?" "Porque quiero saber que demonios es un SPOINK o algo así... Elanie me lo dice todo el tiempo... tampoco se como se llama esta cosa POKE... POKE GEAR POKEBALL..." "Niissan, no se llama así... se llama..." -dice Alphonse mientras otra voz se adelanta a contestar-"POKEDEX" -era Ash llegando en ese momento y no muy atrás también llegaba Winry con su armamento favorito: la llave Inglesa, la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas acertándole a Edward en la cabeza -"¿Porque hiciste eso Winry...?"-dijo Edward levantándose del piso- "¿Cómo qué porque? Me fui a Resembool por unos días... Tu hermana pequeña sufre un accidente y ¡no llaman ni a la abuela ni a mí para venir enseguida!…¿Siempre tendré que enterarme por otras personas lo que sucede?-Ash mientras tanto decidió esperar afuera a que se calmará la tormenta entre el Alquimista Estatal y la Friki de Automails-"Vaya esos dos si que se llevan bien, ¿verdad, Pikachu?"-dijo Ash mientras miraba a Pikachu, y Pikachu asentaba con la cabeza y tenia una risa cómplice por que sabia muy bien que entre Elanie y Ash también había algo especial pero Ash lo ignoraba por completo, pero volviendo a la friki y al Alquimista Estatal, quise decir a Edward y a Winry, ellos dos seguían discutiendo y como siempre Alphonse observándolos-"Winry, nos ha extrañado mucho, ¿no, niissan?"Les dijo Alphonse mientras este asentaba su mano en su barbilla- "Winry, no seas dramática"-Edward diciendo esto mientras recogía la llave Inglesa que le había lanzado Winry-"no paso nada grave, Ela esta bien, sólo fue un golpe en la cabeza es todo"-Edward devolviéndole la llave Inglesa a Winry, mientras unos ojos dorados observaban aquella escena desde la cama donde estaba acostada-"¿no me dirán nada? ¿Como paso el accidente?"-no hubo respuesta por parte de Alphonse ni de Edward-"bien, entonces me iré al Hotel, mañana vendré a ver a Elanie"-dijo Winry cerrando con fuerza la puerta, mientras Edward le dice a Alphonse que lo acompañe a la cafetería del Hotel-"OK niissan"-Cuando Ash ve salir a Alphonse y a Edward de la habitación, Ash le pregunta a Alphonse si puede entrar a la habitación para ver a Elanie, Edward y Alphonse se miraron el uno al otro y le permitieron entrar a verla.<br>Ash se acerca a la cama donde esta Elanie-"¿sabes? ¡Quisiera que despiertes ya! ¡Quisiera saber cómo te paso todo esto...!"-el dialogo de Ash se vio interrumpido por que Elanie abrió finalmente sus ojos dorados de nuevo, Ash iba a salir corriendo a avisarles a Edward y Alphonse pero la mano de Elanie sujeto su brazo para no dejarlo ir-"Ash... Ash"-dijo Elanie acercando la cara de Ash a la suya, Ash nervioso y su corazón latiendo a mil por hora, se acerca a Elanie y ella le dice-"Ash... vayámonos de ilegales a Xing"-Ash, muy preocupado le pregunta a Elanie- "¿Porqué que sucede? ¿Por qué quieres que nos vayamos de ilegales a Xing...?"-Elanie le respondió a Ash-"Porque un monstruo como yo, no debe estar aquí, Edo...Edoni me odia, Ash, me odia no puedo estar aquí... Ayúdame a salir de aquí, vayamos a Xing!" -Ash le respondió- "Esta bien... Esta bien... siempre cuentas conmigo ¿no?"

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 11 **


	12. ELANIE ELRIC:CAPITULO 12

**CAPITULO 12: ¿ENTRENADORA VUDU?**?

Envy fue ha contarle a Lust la gran hazaña que había hecho-"Lust, adivina que fue lo que hice! me hice pasar por el hagane no chibby san y engañe al pequeño monstruo, salio corriendo y sufrió un accidente, creo que ya debe haber muerto"-mientras volvía a transformarse en Edward para que Lust la viera-"si muy buena actuación Envy, pero no creo que haya muerto el pequeño monstruo, recuerda que también ella es una Elric, debe ser tan testaruda como el hagane boy o más que él y el chico de la armadura"-Envy mirando a Gluttony-"estaba pensando en llevar conmigo a Gluttony para que se coma de un bocado al pequeño monstruo en caso de que aún este con vida, seria una forma de sacarla del medio sin dejar huella alguna ¿no lo crees, Lust?"-dijo Envy mientras volvía a su forma original-"no, no podemos hacer eso, tendremos que pensar en algo más para que el pequeño monstruo se aleje de este país y no arruine el plan de nuestro padre aunque también podríamos preguntarle a Padre si ella también pudiera ser un sacrificio como ya lo son el hagane no boy y el chico de la Armadura"-decía Lust a Envy-"si no la quiere como sacrificio entonces te llevaras a Gluttony para que se la sirva como cena, ya que el pobre no ha comido"-Gluttony sonríe macabramente. En el hospital Elanie comienza a estornudar-"alguien esta hablando de mi"-decía esto mientras miraba un mapa de Amestris con Ash-"Elanie para ir a Xing debemos ir a Resembool y de ahí debemos cruzar el desierto y no creó que nuestros Pokémon resistan"-Ash hablaba, pero Elanie no le prestaba atención porque su mirada se había detenido en otra parte, donde decía que Xing estaba gobernado por un Emperador, y que debía saber el idioma de Xing, Elanie y los dos Pikachus tanto el de ella como Ash empezaron a emocionarse, ya que Elanie empezó a proyectar en su cabeza como se vería de princesa-"una princesa... una princesa..."-sus ojos brillaban y su cara se ilumino-"me podría casar con un príncipe y el me enseñaría el idioma de Xing"-al parecer a Ash no le agrado mucho lo que Elanie se estaba imaginando, ya que empezó a reírse a todo pulmón y fue a dar al suelo-"una princesa... mas bien te imagino como un dragón que entra al Palacio a exterminarlos a todos"-Elanie muy molesta con Ash tanto que hasta le salen colmillos dice-"ASH KETCHUM RETIRA INMEDIAMENTE LO QUE ACABAS DE DECIR"-en ese momento entran a la habitación Brock y Dawn quienes a ver a Elanie se lanzan emocionados a abrazarla y Dawn comienza a decir  
>"¡ESTA VIVA! ... ¡ESTA VIVA...! ¡LA ENTRENADORA VUDU! ¡ESTA VIVA!"-Elanie se sorprende cuando escucha lo que Dawn le esta diciendo-"¿Porqué me dices entrenadora Vudu?Dawn ¿A qué te refieres con eso?"-Brock estaba haciendo señas detrás de Elanie para evitar que Dawn hablara, Dawn le dijo a Elanie que usara su Alquimia para reforzar las paredes y las ventanas para que nadie escuchará, pero las personas no somos perfectas y Elanie no era la excepción, ella paso por alto la puerta y ya verán quien escuchó lo que no debía-"listo, ya puedes hablar Dawn"-mientras miraba a Brock que estaba nervioso-"EV, significa Entrenadora Vudu ya que eres la única entrenadora que conozco que usa Alquimia para hacer trasmutaciones humanas exitosas"-en ese momento se escucha del otro lado de la puerta, un montón de carpetas que caen al suelo, inmediatamente Brock se levanta a ver, cuando abre la puerta era nada mas y nada menos que la Teniente María Ross, Brock la agarra de la mano y violentamente la arrastra dentro de la habitación de Elanie-"¡PORQUE ME TIENE QUE PASAR SIEMPRE ESTO A MI!... ¡ESCUCHAR LO QUE NO DEBO!"-mientras Brock y Dawn con expresión malévola amenazan a la Teniente María Ross con sus Pokémon: Piplup y Happynie, para que no vaya a decir nada de lo que escucho ahí-"no se preocupen chicos, el secreto de Elanie esta a salvo no diré nada, se los prometo"-la Teniente María Ross no terminaba de decir esto, cuando alguien más escucho, esta vez fue la Teniente Riza Hawkeye en compañía del Teniente Denny Brosh, quien estaba buscando a la Teniente María Ross-"ESTO ESTA MAL... SE SUPONIA...SE SUPONIA... QUE NADIE DEBIA SABERLO..."-dijo Elanie mientras se caía de rodillas-"bien, solo hay una manera de solucionar esto"-dijo mientras se ponía de pie y reforzó la puerta como la de los autos blindados que transportan dinero. "Elanie no te preocupes no diremos nada que no quieras que Edward y Alphonse se enteren"- dijo el Teniente Denny Brosh-"Así que puedes realizar trasmutaciones humanas exitosas, ¡eres una caja de sorpresas, Elanie Elric!"-terminó diciendo la Teniente Riza Hawkeye, mientras se acercaba a donde estaba Elanie, quién, estaba muy nerviosa por como sucedieron las cosas.<br>Los Tenientes María Ross, Riza Hawkeye y Denny Brosh entendían perfectamente lo que Elanie estaba sintiendo, ya que podría traerle graves consecuencias si alguien del alto rango se enterara de la habilidad de Elanie, en ese momento un ojo rojo brilló desde las subterráneas sombras de Central

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 12**


	13. ELANIE ELRIC:CAPITULO 13

**CAPITULO 13: EN LA HABITACION 116 TRANSMUTACION HUMANA EXITOSA**

Elanie se estaba mirando en el espejo, peinándose el cabello, esta vez la parte de atrás del cabello se la dejó suelta y se hizo delgadas trenzas a los lados detrás de la parte de adelante, igual a la que tienen su hermano mayor Edward y Delia Ketchum, seguía peinándose, entra Ash y le dice-"¿porque te tomas tanto trabajo peinándote?, si no cambias en nada, yo te veo igual"-Elanie mira a Pikachu y le ordena-"¡Pikachu electrocuta a Ash!"-pero no sólo el de ella lo hizo sino también el propio Pikachu de Ash, Elanie le contesto a Ash-"¿no puedes ser amable, Ash Ketchum?"-Ash reponiéndose del ataque eléctrico de los dos Pikachus le dice a Elanie-"Porque me mejor no nos quedamos aquí, aún te tienes que recuperar de los golpes y heridas que te hizo ese automóvil, además que no creo que puedas irte a otro país sin el permiso de Edward ya que es quien tiene tu custodia ya lo olvidaste?-Elanie deja caer el cepillo con el cual se estaba peinando, lo mira a Ash de manera fulminante, Ash se esconde pensando que Elanie iba a ordenarle otra vez a Pikachu atacarlo-"Bien, ¿Qué quieres que hagamos? ¿Tienes alguna mejor idea que la mía?

En la habitación 503 Winry estaba hablando con Delia Ketchum, mientras veían un álbum de fotos de Ash y Elanie, Winry se percato de algo que le llamo la atención-"Delia, ¡los ojos de Elanie...! ¡Tienen la misma forma de los de Edo...! ¿Porque...los tiene entonces como...?"-Delia tomando la foto que Winry estaba mirando-"¿Cómo los de Alphonse?"-dice Delia sonriendo-"si, ella cambio la forma de sus ojos porque quería también tener algo de su hermano Alphonse"-Winry asombrada le pregunta-"pero… ¿Cómo logro hacer eso?"-Delia mirando a Winry-"lo hizo usando Alquimia"-Winry poniéndose las manos en las mejillas-"ALQUIMIA... ¿PUEDE HACER ESO CON ALQUIMIAAAAA?"-Delia mira a Winry y piensa que debe contarle todo-"Winry... eso no es lo único que Elanie puede hacer"-Winry toma las manos de Delia, ella esta nerviosa y esta temblando- "puedes contarme lo que sea, presiento que tienes algo que decir, algo con lo que tú no puedes tu sola"-Delia toma una foto, en la cual están su esposo, Ash y Elanie, y por supuesto ella-"esta es la ultima fotografía de nosotros juntos"-en esta, se podía ver que estaban celebrando un año mas de matrimonio y a Elanie y Ash...eso se los cuento después, pero volviendo a la conversación de Delia y Winry-"perdí a mi esposo cuando Elanie y Ash tenían 3 años, al año perdí a Ash también"-hubo una pausa ninguna de las dos hablo, luego-"pero tu hijo esta contigo, no... ¿No...? ¿Es así?-dijo Winry, mientras sus ojos temblaban, Delia volvió a tomar las manos de Winry-"no te imaginas que puede haber ocurrido Winry?-dijo Delia, para que Winry trate de pensar por si misma-"¿una...una...transmutación...humana? Pero... ¡eso...es imposible...! ¡Ni Edward ni Alphonse pudieron realizarla! Por eso Al perdió su cuerpo... y Edo... y... Edo"-dijo Winry sacudiendo su cabeza-"Winry, Elanie... mi pequeña Trisha... realizo una transmutación humana con mi Ash... por eso mi Ash esta conmigo... de... nuevo"-pero Winry interrumpió diciendo-"DIJISTE QUE PERDISTE A ASH AL AÑO... ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE ELANIE TRANSMUTO A ASH CUANDO TENIA 4 AÑOS... ¿4...? ¿4?"-Delia prosiguió con su relato-"para ella no fue fácil abrir la puerta, le tomo 3 días lograr abrirla... reparar el cuerpo de Ash y recuperar su alma"-Delia hace sus manos puño y las pone contra sus rodillas, Winry mientras le preguntaba-"¿dices que no fue fácil para Elanie abrir la puerta?"-los ojos de Delia comenzaron a nublarse-"Winry, tal vez Elanie no pudo abrir la puerta con facilidad por su corta edad, por eso ... por eso ... utilizo la mitad de su corazón como llave... para abrir la puerta... que permite las transmutaciones, untando la sangre de su corazón con el círculo que había hecho previamente"-Una fuerte lluvia comienza a caer sobre Ciudad Central la cual fue la única testigo de la conversación de Trisha con Winry, quien tomando las manos de Delia termino diciéndole-"no diré nada, esto pone en peligro la vida de Elanie..."-Delia la interrumpe-"También pone en peligro la vida de Edward y de Alphonse"

FIN DEL CAPITULO 13


	14. ELANIE ELRIC:CAPITULO 14

**CAPITULO 14: UNA INMINENTE SITUACION DE PELIGRO**

Winry estaba muy preocupada por la situación de los hermanos Elric en especial por que las transmutaciones humanas están prohibidas en toda Amestris, pero Winry estaba lejos de imaginar lo que esta por venir.  
>Ella pensaba en la reacción de Edward y de Alphonse cuando se llegaran a enterar de lo que Elanie podía hacer con su Alquimia -"Edo... Edo... ¿que harás cuando te enteres...?"-pensaba Winry mientras caminaba por toda su habitación de un lado hacia otro, -"después de todo conociendo a Edo como lo conozco no dudara ni un solo momento en darle una buena reprimenda a Elanie...¿pero también seria capaz de darle una golpiza..?."- Winry se preocupo aún mas al pensar esto -"vamos, Winry ... Edo no podría hacer eso ..." -Elanie no tuvo a nadie que le enseñara Alquimia, aprendió por sí misma, por ensayo y error, nadie estuvo ahí para decirle que es lo que debía hacer o lo que no debía hacer con su Alquimia, Winry seguía pensando en Elanie-"no te preocupes estaré allí para ti y también golpeare a Edo con mi llave Inglesa por si pensara en tan solo en levantarte la voz o en golpearte... tu no tienes la culpa de nada, tan solo eres una niña"- termino diciendo Winry, cansada de caminar de un lado para otro para sentarse en la cama y abrazar la almohada.<p>

Mientras Elanie seguía vistiendo su pijama y unas pantuflas, Dawn, Brock y la Teniente María Ross estaban con ella, ultimando los detalles para el viaje sin retorno hacia Xing.  
>"Elanie Elric... necesitas el permiso de salida del país, eso le corresponde a Edward, ya que el tiene tu Patria Potestad, ¿lo recuerdas? Edward le pidió al General de Brigada Maes Hughes que solicitara tu custodia, ya que eres su hermana pequeña, El General de Brigada Maes Hughes le dijo a Edward que presentando su certificado de Alquimista Estatal seria imposible que le negaran la petición de tu custodia ...y ..."-La Teniente María Ross no terminaba de decir esto cuando de repente Elanie empezó a ponerse una soga al cuello sacando su lengua empieza a decir -"SENTENCIA DE MUERTE...SENTENCIA DE MUERTE"- y se subió a una silla y la Teniente María Ross le dice mientras sus ojos se achicaban -"porque tienes que ser tan dramática, Elanie Elric, quieres bajarte de ahí por favor?"-agrego la Teniente María Ross-"¿estas segura de que quieres ir a Xing? "-hubo silencio, Elanie no contesto nada, todo parecía indicar que no quería ir a Xing, pero debía hacerlo para resguardar la vida de Ash Ketchum, también para huir de Amestris, en especial de Edward, que la había llamado monstruo. De pronto la tranquilidad se vio opacada por la repentina desesperación de una madre que recién había dado alumbramiento a un niño que nació muerto, la mujer no quería a nadie en su habitación que era la 116, quería estar sola con su bebé inerte en sus brazos, la expresión de Elanie cambio, caminaba hacia la habitación de donde provenían los gritos, Ash Ketchum tomo el brazo de Elanie para detenerla pero fue imposible -"suéltame Ash, sabes que es imposible detenerme"- y dirigiéndose hacia la madre desesperada, -"me dejas entrar, quiero ayudarte, se que será difícil de entender pero créeme solo quiero ayudarte"-la mujer dejo entrar a Elanie y la puerta se cerró tras de ella.<br>La Teniente María Ross dirigiéndose a Ash, -"LO VA HACER NO ES ASI?"-Ash abrazando a Pikachu -"ES IMPOSIBLE DETENERLA, CUANDO SU ALQUIMIA ESTA LISTA NO SE PUEDE HACER NADA PARA DETENERLA"-la Teniente María Ross percibió una presencia que hizo que su piel se erizara y estaba al otro lado del corredor y sonriendo malévolamente

FIN DEL CAPITULO 14


	15. ELANIE ELRIC:CAPITULO 15

**CAPITULO 15: ENTRE RUMORES DE UNA TRANSMUTACION UNA DISCULPA **

En la cafetería del hospital, Edward estaba pensando en ir al hotel para disculparse con Winry, ya que ella solamente estaba preocupándose por Elanie, Edward casi no probo bocado, levanta su mirada y dice decidido-"voy a ver a Winry, Al, tu quédate aquí con Elanie"-dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose a toda prisa hacia la puerta. Alphonse también se levanto de la mesa, pensaba en cuando su hermana pequeña abriría los ojos. Mientras se dirigía lentamente hacia la habitación de Elanie, escuchaba las voces de los enfermeras que conversaban entre si, comentaban acerca del bebe que había nacido muerto pero que inexplicablemente ahora estaba con vida -"ES UN MILAGRO... UN MILAGRO"- dijo una de las enfermeras mientras la otra le decía -"debe tratarse de una obra de Dios"- Alphonse seguía caminando y preguntándose -"¿Quien podría haber realizado una transmutación humana con éxito? Nadie...Nadie... ninguna persona ha realizado una transmutación humana con éxito... debe ser solamente..."- De repente una enfermera choca contra Alphonse y le dice -"Señor Elric su hermana Elanie ha despertado..."- Alphonse no la dejo terminar de hablar para dirigirse a toda prisa a la habitación y abrazar a su hermana, como era de esperarse, Elanie no se encontraba en la misma y Alphonse mirando a la enfermera le pregunta -"Elanie... ¿Dónde esta mi hermana pequeña?"- la enfermera responde- "no lo sabemos"-Alphonse tratando de tranquilizarse y no ir en busca de Edward para contarle lo sucedido-"niissan ... niisan ... calma ...calma ... trata de pensar en donde puede estar Elanie"- estaba saliendo de la habitación cuando de encuentra con la Teniente María Ross quien le dice -"Al no debes preocuparte, Elanie esta en la sección de Neonatos, esta viendo a los bebes"-Alphonse recuperando un poco el aliento se dirige hacia allá y encuentra a Elanie que esta observando a los bebés recién nacidos, Elanie siente una sombra detrás de ella, cuando se da media vuelta se da cuenta de que es Alphonse y él se abalanza sobre ella y la abraza muy fuerte y alegrándose porque su hermana había despertado.

De regreso a la habitación, Alphonse recordaba lo de la transmutación humana del que hablaban las enfermeras -"Elanie, ¿alguna vez has intentado una transmutación humana?"-le pregunto mientras sus miradas se cruzaban, Elanie hizo puño sus manos y le dijo después de un silencio prolongado-"no...No lo he hecho... ¿porque?"-Alphonse seguía mirando a Elanie -"no lo hagas ¿de acuerdo? ¿Me lo prometes? no quiero que te suceda lo mismo que ha nosotros, además eres nuestra única hermana pequeña ni niisan ni yo queremos perderte", Elanie muy adentro de sus pensamientos "Quizás tu no niisan…. pero Edoni...", al parecer Elanie seguía muy resentida con Edward sin saber que en realidad había sido Envy haciéndose pasar por Edward, también quería decirle a Alphonse que ella es la única Alquimista que puede realizar transmutaciones humanas con éxito sin necesidad de una Piedra Filosofal pero como se lo diría y como seria su reacción?  
>"Alphonse, en Pallet Town en Kentou hay confirmaciones de un Alquimista que puede hacer transmutaciones humanas"' - se lo dijo sin pensarlo por un momento, cerro los ojos y espero... y espero... no hubo respuesta... Alphonse estaba ahí parado... Elanie abrió los ojos y Alphonse le pregunta "¿Que me quieres decir? Y Elanie le dice "te lo acabo de decir" Alphonse insiste "No, no me lo dijiste, te quedaste ahí parada pero no me dijiste nada" lo que había sucedido es que Elanie entro en pánico y creyó preguntarle a Alphonse.<br>Se armo de valor para decírselo pero otra vez no salio ninguna palabra de su boca, se lo quiere decir pero sus nervios la traicionan una vez más.

Winry aún estaba muy preocupada por Elanie, de repente escucha que la puerta se abre pero no hay nadie, se asoma a la puerta tampoco ve a nadie por el pasillo, pensó que talvez había cerrado mal la puerta y el viento la abrió pero las ventanas estaban cerradas, Winry no estaba asustada, así que se levanto a cerrar bien la puerta esta vez, cuando se estaba alejando esta otra vez se abre sin ninguna explicación, esta vez Winry pregunta "¿Quien esta ahí? ¡Responda por favor! " otra vez sale al pasillo no ve a nadie, también se asoma a la escalera y bajo hasta el piso anterior pero no hay nadie, regresa a su habitación 503 cierra la puerta, vuelve a pensar y dice "talvez la cerradura este descompuesta voy a arreglarla para que no se vuelva abrir por ningún motivo" abre la puerta y se encuentra con un rostro aterrador y grita "AAAAAAAHHH!", el rostro aterrador empieza a reírse, era Edward y Winry enojándose toma su llave Inglesa y le da un golpe a Edward en la cabeza "¿COMO SE TE OCURRE ASUSTARME ASI?, Y ¿QUE HACES AQUÍ? ¿NO DEBERIAS ESTAR EN EL HOSPITAL CON ELANIE?" Edward sobándose el golpe de la cabeza "vine para disculparme por lo que paso en el hospital, no debí haberte respondido en esa forma lo siento mucho Winry, se que estabas preocupada por Ela, lo siento lo siento" Winry se quedo observando a Edward en silencio y después de unos largos segundos le pregunta "y ¿Cómo esta ella...? ¿Ya despertó?" Edward sacándose su abrigo rojo y poniéndolo sobre el espaldar de una silla y tomando el muñeco que le había hecho a Elanie de uno de los bolsillos "No sabes cuanto deseo que ella despierte, es la única hermana que Al y yo tenemos y que no estuvo con nosotros durante 10 largos años, la acabo de recuperar Winry no quiero perderla, a pesar de que es una mocosa malcriada pero es mi mocosa malcriada"  
>Winry no dejaba de de observar a Edward y de un impulso ella lo abrazo y Edward puso su rostro sobre el hombro de Winry "se que despertara Edo.. Ten paciencia"<p>

FIN DEL CAPITULO 15


	16. ELANIE ELRIC:CAPITULO 16

**CAPITULO 16: ¡ETHAN LUDWIG ESTA DE REGRESO!**

Alphonse estaba caminando por el pasillo, cuando escucha a los Tenientes Denny Brosh y María Ross hablar sobre el viaje a Xing "Teniente María Ross, me parece que Elanie Elric no esta lista aún, creó que aún tiene dudas" –la Teniente María Ross le responde- "No, yo la veo muy convencida de querer hacer ese viaje, es tan testaruda, ¿una niña como ella que va hacer allá? Se que hay algo más que no nos quiere decir, cuando estábamos hablando acerca de su custodia y mencione a Edward, la expresión de su rostro cambió, es como si estuviera resentida con él" El teniente Denny Brosh sonriendo

"es muy extraño ver a los hermanos Elric peleando, ellos comparten un lazo especial, claro que Alphonse y Elanie han recibido su merecido de parte de Edward, ya que se lo han buscado, no olvido aquella vez que Alphonse creía que su hermano Edward le había insertado recuerdos falsos pero la amiga de la infancia de ellos, le hizo ver que estaba en un grave error y Edward lo castigo justamente, lo mismo paso con Elanie, y su gran obra de arte" la Teniente María Ross cerrando los ojos y cruzando los brazos "eso fue hace unas semanas, Edward y el Teniente Coronel Roy Mustang ajustaron cuentas con ella" de repente la Teniente María Ross y el Teniente Denny Brosh recordaron algo más que sucedió en esos días y cruzando miradas dijeron al unísono "el incidente de la Biblioteca de Central, el golpe que tenia en la cara", inmediatamente los dos Tenientes se dirigieron a la habitación de Elanie, también lo hizo Alphonse, para escuchar lo que diría su pequeña hermana, ¿Qué excusa inventaría esta vez? Además quería preguntarle ¿porqué no llego a dormir ese día antes del accidente?

Elanie ya se estaba lista tenia puesta su minifalda turquesa de cuadros, blusa negra de tiritas y medias negras que le llegaban hasta antes de las rodillas y botas del mismo color que las medias y franja roja en la suela, el cabello suelto por detrás con una trenza de un lado y del otro con una cola de caballo. Alphonse entrando a la habitación seguido por los Tenientes Denny Brosh y María Ross, Alphonse empieza a pelear con Elanie "¿Adonde crees que vas? No puedes irte… el doctor no te ha dado de alta todavía y aún si lo hiciera, niisan es quien debe firmar la salida del hospital" Alphonse estaba molesto "¿porque quieres ir a Xing? Me lo vas a decir ¡Quieras o No!"

Elanie se quedo parada mirando a Alphonse, lo miraba con tristeza pero a la vez con determinación le dice "me tengo que ir a Xing, ustedes dos me odian…bueno, tal vez tu no niisan pero… Edoni… Edoni si me odia" y Elanie pensando para si misma "ojala me odie lo suficiente para que se olvide de mi y no me busque"

"NO TE DEJARE IR, NO IRAS A NINGUN LADO" volvía a repetir insistentemente Alphonse, "¿POR QUE DICES QUE NIISSAN TE ODIA? NO TIENE RAZON ALGUNA… YO TAMPOCO TENGO RAZON ALGUNA PARA ODIARTE" Alphonse sostiene muy fuerte del brazo a Elanie, mientras Elanie esta luchando para soltarse, Alphonse se pone mas molesto todavía, "SI ESTAS MOLESTA POR ALGO, SOLO DILO" en ese momento Elanie le dice a Alphonse "esta bien, te lo diré si me sueltas" Alphonse la suelta y como otras veces vuelve a caer en la trampa, Elanie usa Alquimia, sin darse cuenta de su error, Alphonse se da cuenta que ella uso Alquimia sin necesidad de dibujar ningún circulo y lo peor es que tampoco Elanie junto sus manos, Alphonse inmóvil le pregunto al Teniente Denny Brosh y a la Teniente María Ross si ellos conocían la razón por la cual Elanie uso Alquimia sin dibujar un circulo, los dos Tenientes bajaron la mirada y Alphonse también hizo lo mismo con una expresión de impotencia y haciendo puño sus manos, en ese instante aparece Ethan Ludwig, a quien Envy había tenido prisionero, pero lo libero, para asegurarse de que Elanie Elric no volviera, y acercándose a Alphonse le dice "es una lastima que tu hermana pequeña no confiara en ti, ¿nunca te lo dijo, verdad?" Alphonse lastimado por que Elanie no confío en él "¿Que tenia que decirme?" los Tenientes María Ross y Denny Brosh sacan sus armas para que Ethan Ludwig rival de Edward no insistiera en decirle la verdad a Alphonse acerca de la Alquimia de Elanie "me van a disparar, ¿acaso no se dan cuenta que puedo aniquilarlos usando Alquimia? Tal vez, no sea como la del Monstruo, pero puedo matarlos con veneno usando Alquimia" Alphonse se enfurece, lo golpea, Ethan comienza a reírse y le dice a Alphonse "este golpe no se compara en nada al que le dí al monstruo cuando estaba cumpliendo el castigo de limpiar los estantes de la biblioteca, ¡ES UN MONSTRUO! … ¡MONSTRUO PORQUE SOLO LOS MOSNTRUOS PUEDEN REALIZAR TRANSMUTACIONES NO FALLIDAS!" Alphonse le da otro golpe, esté lo deja inconciente. Los ojos de Alphonse se dilatan al enterarse de lo que Elanie puede hacer con su Alquimia

FIN DEL CAPITULO 16


	17. ELANIE ELRIC:CAPITULO 17

**CAPITULO 17: IMÁGENES CON PODER ALQUIMICO **

Envy también estaba en el hospital haciéndose pasar como enfermera, pero no estaba sola también estaba Lust haciendo lo mismo que Envy, fue aquella malévola presencia que la Teniente María Ross percibió en el corredor cuando Elanie entro a la habitación 116 para ayudar a la mujer que había perdido a su bebé, estaban ahí para atrapar a Elanie por eso Envy libero a Ethan Ludwig para que las ayudara a atraparla pero él ya estaba fuera del juego porque Alphonse lo dejó inconsciente con el golpe que le dio.

Envy llego a escuchar la discusión que tenían Elanie y Alphonse por el viaje a Xing, y vio cuando ella hizo la cortina de humo con Alquimia y desapareció tras de ella, Envy fue corriendo a donde estaba Lust para contarle lo sucedido.

"Lust, el pequeño monstruo Elric acaba de tener una discusión con el chico de la armadura pero el pequeño monstruo escapo, ¿que vamos hacer ahora?" pregunto Envy a Lust mientras salían del hospital sin que nadie se diera cuenta de que estaban ahí.

"no debe estar muy lejos, llevaremos a Glutonny para que se la coma, no hay tiempo que perder, ese monstruo debe desaparecer y por lo visto tu prisionero estrella falló" dijo Lust a Envy mientras ella ponía los ojos en blanco.

"no soy humana para equivocarme, en todo caso la equivocación fue de ese gusano humano" respondió Envy molesta

Elanie estaba caminando hacia el hotel de Central para hablar con Delia pero también quería ir al Cuartel General de Ciudad Central para hablar con el Teniente Coronel Roy Mustang para pedirle ayuda para salir del país, ya que sin la firma de Edward no podría hacerlo, pero decidió ir al hotel ya que también quería pedirle algo muy especial a Winry, entrando al hotel se encuentra con una de las recamareras del hotel, su nombre es Railene Stanford quien también era hermana de la mujer a la cual Elanie ayudo con el bebé, ella estaba muy agradecida con Elanie y la llevo a un lugar apartado para que nadie escuchara lo que le tenia que decir.

"Debes pensar que eres un monstruo por lo que haces con tu Alquimia, pero no lo eres. Eres un ser humano extraordinario Elanie Elric, a pesar de tu corta edad y ese poder Alquímico que posees y con el cual ayudas sin importarte que te rechacen o acepten…. ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LO QUE HICISTE POR MI HERMANA!" Le hizo una reverencia a Elanie como agradecimiento.

Elanie es una niña amable, cariñosa, testaruda, pero también molestaba a sus hermanos como cualquier hermano menor aunque a veces se excede más de la cuenta y recibe su merecido, desde que fue a vivir a Pallet Town solo podía contar con Ash Ketchum aunque alguna veces también podía contar con el rival de Ash quien también vive en Pallet Town y que es nieto del Profesor Oak su nombre Gary Oak. Gary no solo era rival de Ash por los Pokémon sino también peleaban por Elanie, pero Gary se dio cuenta de que por más que insistiera, los sentimientos de Elanie hacia Ash no cambiarían por nada, Pero después de la última pelea que tuvo Ash con Gary, antes de que decidieran ir a Sinnoh, Elanie se quedo atontada viendo como le quedaba el nuevo atuendo a Gary, entonces creyó que los sentimientos que uno siente hacia una persona pueden cambiar. Gary sabe muy bien que eso no pasa a menos que esa persona haya hecho algo muy malo para que lo dejes de querer, dejo su sueño de ser Maestro Pokémon ahora él es un Investigador Pokémon, y en esa última pelea Ash le dijo algo a Gary sobre Elanie, algo con lo que Elanie se dará cuenta de que en el corazón sólo manda la persona a la cual tu amas.

Edward después de hablar con Winry fue a la habitación de Delia Ketchum, se animo a preguntarle sobre su hermana pequeña, ya que quería saber más sobre Elanie. Delia volvió a sacar el álbum de fotos del estante para mostrarle a Edward las fotografías de Elanie, Ash y Gary y las fotografías que tenia de su esposo, y la última fotografía en la cual están celebrando un año más de matrimonio Delia y su esposo y en la cual también Ash y Elanie… ¿recuerdan esta fotografía? ¡La cual mencione en el capitulo 13! ¿La recuerdan? Bueno… aquí les va lo que deje pendiente en ese capitulo….

Edward abriendo el álbum de fotos, sus ojos se iluminaron al volver a ver a ese pequeño ser que tuvo hace 10 años entre sus brazos –"si tienes alguna pregunta que hacerme sabes que te la responderé sin ninguna duda" le dijo Delia viendo con ternura como Edward estaba emocionado al ver esas fotografías, para él era imposible que brotaran lagrimas de sus ojos, pero esas fotos hicieron Alquimia en los ojos de Edward, lagrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas, estaba tan emocionado que le era imposible apartar la mirada de aquellas escenas.

Pasaron fotos en las cuales Elanie aprendió a caminar junto con Ash, ellos dos bañándose juntos, peleando por la comida, celebrando su cumpleaños, hasta que llegó la foto en la cual estaban juntos Delia, su esposo celebrando un año más de matrimonio y… Ash y Elanie casándose… y dándole un beso de piquito a Ash, como era de esperarse Edward reacciona de una manera inesperada

"¡DEEELIA COMO PUDISTE PERMITIR ALGOOOOO ASIIII! ¿ACASO TE VOLVISTEEE LOCAAAA? ¡ELLA ES TANN SOLOOO UNA NIÑAAAA!"

Delia susurrando y sudando a la vez dice –"Winry se dio cuenta de que la forma de los ojos de Elanie son iguales a los de Edward, ¿pero él solo se da cuenta del beso entre Elanie y Ash?…. "

Elanie mientras tanto escucha todo desde afuera de la habitación de Delia, se quedo mirando con expresión de molesta la puerta, no dijo una sola palabra pero Pikachu parecía decirle "mira la reacción de tu hermano es imposible que te considere un monstruo, el te quiere mucho" pero obviamente Elanie solo escuchaba Pika Pika Pikachu y se dirigió a la habitación de Winry con determinación

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 17**


	18. ELANIE ELRIC:CAPITULO 18

**CAPITULO 18: CAMINO AL CUARTEL GENERAL**

En la habitación 502 Edward estaba tomando una ducha después de haber estado en la habitación de Delia observando las fotos de Elanie con Ash, pensaba cuando sería el día que su hermana pequeña despertaría de aquel largo sueño "Ela.. Ela despierta… ¿cuando despertarás?" decía esto mientras el agua caía sobre su cabellera dorada, cerró la llave de la ducha, tomo la toalla que estaba sobre la puerta, camina hacia la habitación, se sienta en su cama, se acuesta un momento y cierra sus ojos, en ese momento tocan la puerta de su habitación, era el recepcionista del hotel "Señor Elric tiene una llamada urgente del Hospital de Central, se trata de la Srta. Elric parece que ha despertado, solicitan su presencia de inmediato" Ed se levanta inmediatamente y le dice al recepcionista "de acuerdo, bajare enseguida" pero el recepcionista le repite de nuevo "solicitan su presencia inmediatamente en el Hospital de Central, ese fue el mensaje que me dio el Teniente Denny Brosh" Edward se queda desconcertado "¿Qué habrá sucedido en el Hospital? ¿Será que le sucedió algo a mi hermana pequeña? Edward empezó a vestirse a toda prisa.

En el Hospital, el Teniente Denny Brosh trataba de calmar a Alphonse quien estaba muy alterado por Elanie "¿Porque piensa que la odiamos porque?" Alphonse golpea la pared en señal de frustración porque no pudo detener a Elanie y no sabia en donde podría estar escondida o si ya esta camino a Xing "ya llamé a Edward le deje el mensaje con el recepcionista, me dijo que Edward ya venia en camino para acá"

"Elanie… Elanie… ELLANIIEEE"-grito Alphonse con todas sus fuerzas, la Teniente María Ross le dice a Alphonse "Al, ella tiene miedo, de decirles que... "Alphonse la interrumpe "¿QUE REALIZO UNA TRANSMUTACION HUMANA? Y POR ESA RAZÓN PUEDE TRANSMUTAR SIN UN CÍRCULO DE TRANSMUTACION? ¡COMO NIIISAN Y YO! La Teniente María Ross vuelve a insistir "Al, trata de comprender es una niña, esta asustada, por eso se quiere ir a Xing..Aunque si lo piensas bien...No lo puede hacer ya que necesita un permiso firmado por Edward para poder salir del País" Alphonse volvió a decirle a la Teniente María Ross "yo no la odio… ¿Como puedes odiar a alguien que lleva tu propia sangre? Ella es nuestra hermana pequeña ¿Porque no confía en nosotros? ¿Porque no confió en mí? Si hizo una transmutación humana fallida..." otra vez la conversación fue interrumpida, esta vez fue Ash Ketchum dispuesto hablar con Alphonse sobre lo que Elanie puede hacer con su Alquimia "Ella si confía en ustedes pero antes del accidente… Edward la llamo monstruo y no quería tenerla cerca" los ojos de Alphonse empezaron a temblar "¿QUE ESTAS TRATANDO DE DECIR? ¿ANTES DEL ACCIDENTE? NIISSAN ESTABA CONMIGO ESTABAMOS ESPERANDO A QUE ELANIE APARECIERA… NO...NO PUEDE SER… ADEMAS ÉL NUNCA LE DIRIA ALGO ASI! ¿Por qué Nissan debería odiarla? ¿Por qué? ¡NO LO ENTIENDO! Alphonse trataba de calmarse no quería volver a caer en la misma equivocación que cometió cuando Barry the Chopper le hizo creer que él era un montón de recuerdos falsos creados por Edward, también recordó que después que Edward le dio su merecido, Elanie lo molestaba burlándose "te lo dije... te lo dije... Edoni no haría algo así" y ahora es ella la que se las vería con Edward y Alphonse.

Elanie estaba caminando hacia el Cuartel General de Central, llevaba consigo lo que tomo de la habitación de Winry sin que ella la viera ni notara su presencia, es otra de las tantas maravillas que puede hacer Elanie con su Alquimia, puede jugar con las tonalidades de luz y hacerse invisible, llevaba consigo su mochila y a su inseparable amiga Pikachu, había una pequeña diferencia entre los POKÉMON de Ash y Elanie y era que si Ash tiene 4 POKÉMON machos, esos mismos POKÉMON de Elanie eran hembras, y 2 por parte de Ash eran hembras y esos 2 mismos POKÉMON eran machos, le pidió a la Teniente Riza Hawkeye ver al Teniente Coronel Mustang "Vaya, la más pequeña de los Elric esta aquí … ¿acaso vienes a enseñarme otra obra de arte como la que hiciste de Edward y de mí?" dijo el Teniente Coronel mientras se acomodaba en su escritorio, Elanie le contesto con determinación "No, no es nada de eso, quiero decirle…decirte algo"

El Teniente Coronel Roy Mustang se la queda mirando fulminantemente y se pone nerviosa y le dice" OK, NO SOY MILITAR" en eso la Teniente Hawkeye interviene "Señor ella tan solo es…" el Coronel Roy Mustang la interrumpe y le dice mientras hace con su mano la señal de Alto "Ya lo se, Teniente, ME GUSTA TU ACTITUD, ELANIE ELRIC" lo dice mientras sonríe sutilmente, "¿Que es lo que quieres decirme?" La Teniente Riza Hawkeye presentía lo que Elanie estaba haciendo en el Cuartel General, quería decirle al Teniente Coronel Roy Mustang lo que podía hacer con su Alquimia, refuerza las paredes, la puerta y la ventana tal como hizo en el Hospital de Central, el Teniente Coronel quedo asombrado "¿lo hiciste y sin usar un circulo de transmutación…? ¿A quién mataste?" Elanie se pone tensa y le empieza a decir "Etoo... Etoo...NO he matado a Nadie, LAS TRANSMUTACIONES SON PARA TRATAR DE REVIVIR PERSONAS PERO NO SOLO A LAS PERSONAS SI NO TAMBIÉN ALGUNA MASCOTA, ¡PERO NO ES PARA MATARLAS" y la Teniente Riza Hawkeye sale en su defensa "No olvide que es una niña, señor" se para a lado de Elanie y le dice al Teniente Coronel Roy Mustang "deje que hable, ¿no esta viendo que esta confiando en usted, señor, no la ponga nerviosa" Elanie pensaba que tal vez la Teniente Riza Hawkeye ya habría hablado con el Teniente Coronel Roy Mustang, pero no era así, la Teniente Hawkeye sabía mantener una promesa al igual que Edward, la Teniente Hawkeye puso su mano derecha sobre la cabeza de Elanie para que se relajara y pueda hablar con el Teniente Coronel Roy Mustang "¡no ..! ¡No...!¡He matado a nadie…! puedo hacer transmutaciones humanas… y si no me crees… (Elanie hace puño ambas manos) ASH KETCHUM ES MI PRIMERA TRANSMUTACIÓN..." hubo un minuto de silencio, el Teniente Coronel Roy Mustang no sale de su asombro "Elanie Elric, ¿sabes que eres una Alquimista muy especial?" Elanie se pone de pie violentamente "¡NO...! ¡NO LO SOY! ¡CLARO QUE NO…! ¡SOY UN MONSTRUO…! nadie en Amestris puede hacer una transmutación humana" el Teniente Roy Mustang trata de calmarla diciéndole "¿NADIE? ¿Y QUE HAY DE TUS HERMANOS? ELLOS TAMBIEN INTENTARON UNA TRANSMUTACION HUMANA COMO MUCHOS OTROS, INTENTARON REVIVIR A UN SER QUERIDO, EN ESTE CASO… A LA MADRE DE USTEDES" a lo que Elanie le responde "SI, TAL VEZ YO LA MATE CUANDO NACÍ… Y POR ESO TRATARON DE REVIVIRLA" era la primera vez que Elanie decía lo que sentía, lo que no les podía preguntar ni a Edward ni a Alphonse "YO PUEDO HACER TRANSMUTACIONES HUMANAS EXITOSAS… POR ESO SOY UN MONSTRUO" el Teniente Coronel Roy Mustang y la Teniente Riza Hawkeye se quedaron sin palabras, ya que era evidente el dolor que Elanie Elric estaba sintiendo al pronunciar estas palabras pero la Teniente Riza Hawkeye rompió el silencio "se que parece extraño pero es cierto todo lo que ha dicho, Elanie Elric, señor, los Tenientes Denny Brosh y María Ross fuimos testigos de una transmutación humana exitosa en el Hospital de Central, un bebé nació muerto y Elanie Elric lo trajo a la vida con Transmutación Humana"

El Teniente Coronel Roy Mustang quería saber más "¿Y…? ¿Tú no perdiste alguna parte de tu cuerpo como parte de la Equivalencia de Intercambio?" Elanie se quedo en el limbo "¿Equivalencia de Intercambio?" era porque de teoría no sabia nada...Absolutamente nada "NO…CLARO QUE NO… NO PERDI NINGUNA PARTE DE MI CUERPO" lo dijo mientras ponía una mano sobre su pecho, había usado mitad de su corazón como llave para abrir la puerta para poder traer de vuelta a la vida a Ash, después reparó su cuerpo y rescató su alma del mundo de los espíritus. El Teniente Coronel acercando su mano a la cabeza de Elanie le dice "Elanie Elric, la madre de ustedes murió a causa de una enfermedad que contrajo cuando hubo una epidemia en Resembool, murió 2 meses después que Van Hoenheim te alejará de ellos", el Teniente Coronel Mustang le dijo "HAGANENO TE MATARA, CUANDO SE ENTERE LO QUE ESTAS PENSANDO". Mientras un transeúnte se asusta un estruendoso "ACHUU" Edward estornuda mientras va camino al Hospital de Central.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 18**


	19. ELANIE ELRIC: CAPITULO 19

**CAPÍTULO 19: UN CORAZÓN CON TROZO DE AUTOMAIL**

Edward llega al Hospital de Central, en la entrada estaba esperándolo el Teniente Denny Brosh "Teniente María Ross, Teniente Denny Brosh díganme, ¿le ha sucedido algo a Elanie?, ¿acaso ya despertó?" Los Tenientes se miran uno a otro mientras van caminando hacía la habitación donde se encontraba Alphonse, resguardando a Ethan Ludwig para que no escapara, el Teniente Denny Brosh le dice a Edward "Será mejor que hables con Alphonse" lo empuja hacía la habitación y se despide poniendo una mano en la frente y cierra la puerta violentamente.

Alphonse mirando a su hermano mayor con expresión de tristeza y al mismo tiempo de impotencia "Niiissan, ¡Elanie despertó!" Edward mira hacía la cama de Elanie, estaba vacía, se imagina lo peor "Al, ¡Que ha sucedido con Elanie! ¿Por qué no esta aquí contigo?" los ojos de Edward estaban tiritando mientras agarraba el muñeco que le había hecho a Elanie.

"Elanie… ¡Elanie huyó, niiissan! ¿Que vamos hacer?, no confía en mí…. Debió decirme… debió decirnos que trato de hacer una transmutación humana, somos sus hermanos ¿no es así?" Alphonse arrodillándose ante Edward y haciendo sus manos puños, comienza a reprender a su hermano mayor "¿Por qué? … ¿Por qué? ¡LA LLAMASTE MOSTRUO!... ¿ACASO SOMOS TÁN DIFERENTES?, ¡Nissan! Nosotros…. Nosotros también quisimos revivir a mamá, y fallamos…" Edward interrumpe a Alphonse y enojándose "¡NO SE DE QUE HABLAS!, AL, ¡NUNCA LOS TRATARÍA DE MOSNTRUOS NI A TÍ NI A ELANIE….! ¿ELANIE? ¡ESA MOCOSA MALCRIADA! LA HEMOS VISTO, AL, ¡UTILIZA ALQUIMIA CON CIRCULOS!... NO SIN ELLOS"

Ethan Ludwig quien seguía con las manos atadas en un rincón de la habitación "La Alquimia de esa pequeño monstruo…. es muy diferente a la de ustedes dos" Edward y Alphonse voltean a verlo al mismo tiempo y prosigue "Ustedes dos juntan sus manos, ella no necesita hacerlo…. Alquimia sin círculos y sin necesidad de juntar sus manos, ¡ES ALGO IMPRESIONANTE! ¡COMO LOS HA ENGAÑADO A USTEDES!, ¡DIBUJANDO CIRCULOS FALSOS! … ¿TRANSMUTACIÓN HUMANA FALLIDA? …."

Edward agarra a Ethan Ludwig por el cuello de la camisa con las dos manos y lo golpea contra la pared "ALPHONSE Y YO FALLAMOS, ¡AL REALIZAR UNA TRANSMUTACIÓN HUMANA! …. ¡NUESTRA HERMANA PEQUEÑA! ¡TAMBIÉN DEBIÓ….! ¡REALIZAR UNA…!" Los ojos de Edward cambiaron de expresión y dirigió su mirada hacía Alphonse "¡Es imposible que haya hecho una transmutación humana!, ¡si lo hubiera intentado!, ¡hubiera perdido parte de su cuerpo!, ¡algo que no ha sucedido!, Al" En ese momento los ojos de Alphonse también cambian de expresión mientras proyecta en su cabeza el instante en que Elanie uso Alquimia para crear la pantalla de humo "Niiissan, ¿y si? ¿No fue una transmutación humana?, ¿Lo que Elanie intento hacer?"

"Si, Al, ¡debió ser algo más!" dijo Edward con la esperanza de que en verdad, su hermana pequeña no hubiera realizado una transmutación humana.

"¡Ya regreso!, Al… ¡voy a buscar a Elanie!" le decía Edward a Alphonse, mientras les entregaba a Ethan Ludwig en custodia a la Teniente María Ross y al Teniente Denny Brosh.

"¡YO TAMBIÉN IRE!, ¡VAYAMOS JUNTOS A BUSCARLA! ¡ES NUESTRA HERMANA PEQUEÑA!" Edward y Alphonse fueron a buscar a Elanie, de pronto Alphonse detiene su marcha y le pregunta a Edward

"Niiissan, ¿Que harás cuando la encontremos?" Edward suspira profundamente y sin detener la marcha le dice a Alphonse "le daré una paliza, por haberse escapado del Hospital" Alphonse haciendo sus ojos pequeños agrega algo más al comentario que acaba hacer su hermano mayor "¡Si es que la alcanzamos antes de que vaya a Xing" Edward molesto, con colmillos comenzó a gritar, reprendiendo a Alphonse "MUY BIEN, Al, ¿Y? ¿CUANDO ME LO IBAS A DECIR?, ¡NO PUEDE IR A XING! ¡NECESITA DE UN PERMISO FIRMADO POR MÍ, PARA SALIR DEL PAÍS!" Alphonse dice "¿Y, SI YA FALSIFICO TU FIRMA PARA PODER SALIR DE AMESTRIS?" Edward mira fulminantemente a Alphonse y le contesta "CREÓ QUE TAMBIEN A TI DEBERÍA DARTE UNA PALIZA, AL"

En el Cuartel General, Elanie seguía conversando con el Teniente Coronel Roy Mustang y le dice algo que nadie más sabe además de todos los habitantes de Pallet Town, Kentou Region "Teniente Coronel Roy Mustang, Teniente Riza Hawkeye ¡Hay algo que tengo que decirles! Yo... Yo tengo una mitad de automail en el corazón, ya que la use para poder abrir el portal, cuando tenía 4 años de edad, no podía abrir la puerta, así que se me ocurrió utilizar la mitad de mi corazón y untar la sangre en el círculo, que me permitió traer de vuelta al alma de Ash y reparar su cuerpo que se había dañado en el ahogamiento" El Teniente Coronel Roy Mustang estaba muy sorprendido con Elanie, y la confianza que ella había tenido en él, esto hacía estremecer hasta al hombre más duro de carácter.

"¿Me puede ayudar a salir del País?" preguntó Elanie, el Teniente Coronel Roy Mustang soltando un profundo suspiró le contesta "LO ÚNICO QUE PUEDES HACER POR EL MOMENTO ES FALSIFICAR LA FIRMA DE HAGANENO, ¡NO DIGAS QUE LA IDEA FUE MÍA!"

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 19**


	20. ELANIE ELRIC:CAPITULO 20

**CAPÍTULO 20: NANO-MÁQUINAS PARA EL AUTOMAIL DE ELANIE**

Mientras Elanie iba caminando por los pasillos del Cuartel General, el Teniente Coronel Mustang continuaba interrogándola acerca de su mitad de AUTOMAIL en el corazón- "¡la mitad de tu corazón! …. ¿Cómo le das mantenimiento? ¡Si esta hecho de AUTOMAIL!..."

-Elanie detiene su marcha y voltea a ver al Teniente Coronel Roy Mustang y sonriéndole nerviosamente le responde "¡E-etoo… con nano –máquinas!" el Teniente Coronel Roy mustang empequeñeciendo sus ojos y con expresión de que le estaban hablando en un lenguaje extraño le pregunta a Elanie gritando "¿NANO –MÁQUINAS?" En los pasillos del corredor había otros soldados ajenos a la compañía del Teniente Coronel Roy Mustang, ellos se miraron unos a otros cuando el grito, Elanie mirando por otro lado, como si esa pregunta no hubiera sido para ella, prosiguió su marcha muy aceleradamente, llegando hasta otro corredor desierto y donde nadie podría escucharla hablar con el Teniente Coronel Mustang

"Si, eso dije NANO-MÁQUINAS" -dijo Elanie un tanto molesta por la indiscreción que había cometido un hombre como el Teniente Coronel Roy Mustang, "no pueden abrirme el pecho a cada momento para darme mantenimiento que necesito, ya que eso seria un procedimiento un tanto tedioso y doloroso, sin contar con el costo que esto significaría, así que el día que realice la transmutación humana en Ash, apareció un doctor - mecánico que se dedicaba a la implantación de AUTOMAILS como órganos faltantes, ya sea por que necesitaban extirparlos o por personas que realizaron trasmutaciones humanas, no tuve problemas para el implante, ya que mi pecho estaba abierto, el único problema es que había perdido mucha sangre, y que mi cuerpo tenía que acostumbrarse al AUTOMAIL que tenía en la mitad faltante de mi corazón, esos días no fueron fáciles, mi cuerpo rechazaba al AUTOMAIL, no hubo día en el cual no me sintiera enferma hasta que por fin mi cuerpo comenzó ha aceptar el AUTOMAIL de mi corazón" -el Teniente Coronel Roy Mustang continuaba asombrado mientras Elanie proseguía con su dramático relato

"transcurrieron exactamente 2 semanas y ese fue el tiempo que le tomó a mi cuerpo aceptar el AUTOMAIL, el doctor ingeniero mecánico hablo con Delia y le dijo que él no quería someterme a dolorosos mantenimientos, así que opto por usar NANO-MÁQUINAS que son nada menos que diminutos robots que son inyectados a través de vía intravenosa que viajan por mi torrente sanguíneo hasta llegar al AUTOMAIL y darle mantenimiento, ya sea remplazando piezas o fusionándose con ellas para alargar su vida"- Elanie se imaginaba a esas NANO – MÁQUINAS como pequeñas Winry Rockbell, con el atuendo que ella usaba pantalón rosado topless negro con blanco y cierre en el centro y su infaltable pañuelo en la cabeza.

Al parecer Roy Mustang también se había imaginado lo mismo que Elanie pues estaba sonriendo mientras golpeaba su dedo índice de su mano derecha contra su mejilla Winry estornudo, mientras esperaba en su habitación alguna noticia de Edward sobre Elanie, decide bajar al lobby para hacer una llamada telefónica al Hospital:

Winry: Hola Teniente Brosh

Teniente Denny Brosh: ¿señorita Rockbell es usted?

Winry: ¿Tiene alguna noticia de Elanie?

Teniente Denny Brosh: ¡N-no se si deba decírselo!, Elanie despertó y escapo sin rumbo desconocido, Edward y Alphonse salieron a buscarla.

Winry: ¡E...S...CAPO! ¡ED VA A MATARLA! ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS TENIENTE BROSH POR LA INFORMACIÓN!,

Winry colgó el teléfono se dirigió a toda prisa hacia la habitación de Delia Ketchum, llamó a la puerta "DELIA ¿ESTAS AHÍ? ¡SOY YO WINRY!", Delia Ketchum había terminado de tomar una ducha y se había puesto una mascarilla humectante en el rostro y fue a toda prisa a abrir la puerta, "¡Winry! ¿Qué sucede?" Winry tomando de la mano a Delia, halándola hacia dentro de la habitación, se quedó sin habla, frunció el ceño repetida veces hasta que su voz salió y grito "¡ELANIE DESPERTO Y SE FUGO DEL HOSPITAL!, ¡HAY QUE IR A BUSCARLA!" Delia tomando a Winry de los hombros pide que se calme "¡Winry! ¡Debemos quedarnos aquí a esperar a que lleguen Edward y Alphonse con Elanie! O ¡tal vez llamen por teléfono!"

Winry agachando la cabeza le dice a Delia mientras hace puño sus manos "¡Ellos nunca llaman! ¡Deciden hacer las cosas por ellos mismos! ¡Maes Hughes me dijo una vez que ellos se expresan mejor con sus acciones que con palabras!" Winry subió la mirada y sonriendo le dice a Delia "¡Tienes razón debemos esperarlos aquí!"

Delia con un tono nervioso le dice a Winry "¿M-Maes H-Hughes?" Winry sorprendida y volviendo a sonreír "si, Maes Hughes era un excelente hombre de familia, amaba a su esposa y era muy empalagoso con su hija Elisia, lo extraño mucho, me recordaba mucho a mis padres, y se que Ed y Al también lo querían aunque no lo demuestran" Winry viendo que la mirada de Delia Ketchum seguía perdida "¡Delia! ¿Sucede algo?" Delia se limpió el rostro con una toalla húmeda "N-no te preocupes no es nada".

De repente Winry fija su mirada en caja de herramientas y empieza buscar las piezas del AUTOMAIL de Edward pero… "¿Naaani?, ¡estoy segura de que lo puse aquí! ¡NO PUDE HABERLO PERDIDO! ¡EL TORNILLO ESPECIAL QUE USO EN EL AUTOMAIL DE EDWARD! ¿Cómo Pudo perderse?" dice esto mientras se pone las manos en la cabeza y moviéndose de un lado a otro

Mientras, Elanie había terminado su relato y estaba por salir del Cuartel General, cuando el Teniente Coronel Roy Mustang detiene su marcha y le dice "Espera, iré contigo a Xing, una pequeña como tú no debe ir sola a un país extraño" de repente, alguien más se acerca y aclara su garganta "MMHHM, YO TAMBIEN IRE SEÑOR" era la Teniente Riza Hawkeye. Elanie sonríe y cuando pone la mano dentro del bolsillo de su suéter azul, saca el tornillo que Winry "había perdido", lo observa y lo aprieta con fuerza con su mano y lo vuelve a guardar.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 20


	21. ELANIE ELRIC:CAPITULO 21

**CAPITULO 21: ¿EDWARD ELRIC O EDWARD ENVY?**

En las afueras del Cuartel General, el Teniente Coronel Roy Mustang y la Teniente Riza Hawkeye y Elanie Elric se subían al auto, Elanie le dice al Teniente Coronel Roy Mustang "Hay que pasar viendo a Ash, Brock y a Dawn, no pienso ir a ningún lado sin ellos" sentenció Elanie. "Bien, y ¿a donde hay que irlos a buscar? ¿Acaso al Jardín de Infantes?" la Teniente Riza Hawkeye lo mira al Teniente Coronel Roy Mustang y le dice "¡Teniente Coronel! ¡No debería ser sarcástico con una pequeña como Elanie Elric, quien ha confiando plenamente en usted!" Elanie molesta le dice al Teniente Coronel Roy Mustang "¡En serio Teniente Coronel debería tener esa actitud solamente con el CHIBBY SAN de EDONI!" La expresión de Elanie cambia y empieza a sudar, empieza a mirar por todos lados a ver si aparecía Edward, mientras el Teniente Coronel Roy Mustang y la Teniente Riza Hawkeye empequeñecen los ojos "Quieres ir a Xing para alejarte de Edward y de Alphonse, pero también actúas como que no quisieras alejarte de tus hermanos" el PIKACHU de Elanie asentaba con la cabeza mientras decía "PIKA PIKA PIKA" Elanie le grita a PIKACHU "¡CALLATE!, ¡SABES QUE NO ES CIERTO! ¡E-ELLOS ME CONSIDERAN UN MONSTRUO! ¡POR ESO DEBO IRME DE AQUÍ!"

El auto iba dar marcha cuando aparece enfrente de este Edward Elric y pone las manos sobre el auto, los ojos de Elanie se agrandan y empieza a moverse de un lado a otro de lo nerviosa que estaba, le grita al Teniente Coronel Roy Mustang "A-ACELERA, ¡PASALE EL CARRO POR ENCIMA!", hubo un destello de colores, era Elanie que había usado ALQUIMIA, convirtió el auto del Teniente Coronel Roy Mustang en un Hummer, "Bien, esto hará que te muevas" y volviendo usar ALQUIMIA, el Hummer se volvió invisible con todos sus ocupantes, y huyeron dando marcha atrás, así que Edward no pudo ver por donde se fueron,

"LUST, ¿viste eso? ¡Ese pequeño monstruo!" Lust dirigiéndose hacía Edward quien en realidad era Envy "Envy, al único lugar que pudieron haberse dirigido es a la Estación de Trenes, así que iremos allá". Teniente Coronel Roy Mustang le grita a Elanie "¿Q-QUE D-DEMONIOS FUE ESO? ¡PRIMERO CAMBIAS EL ESTILO DE MI AUTO Y LUEGO LO HACES DESAPARECER COMO SI NADA!" Elanie le dice al Teniente Coronel Roy Mustang "¿Q-QUE MAS PODIA HACER? ¡ADEMAS NO PUEDES QUEJARTE! ¡TIENE UN ESTILO EXQUISITAMENTE MODERNO!" El Teniente Coronel Roy Mustang "creo que cambiare de opinión…. ¡IRAS SOLA A XING!...después de que regreses su estilo original a mi auto" Elanie tragando saliva y poniendo expresión de tristeza "¿lo dices en serio? ¿Iré a Xing sola?" Elanie saca unos abanicos con el símbolo de Japón y empieza a gritar de alegría. "¡estaré sola con Ash!, ¡en el Desert Area soy tan feliz!, ¡espera un momento! ¡TENEMOS QUE IR A VER A ASH; BROCK Y A DAWN! ¡CREO HABERTELO DICHO YA!

La Teniente Riza Hawkeye suspira y dice "Teniente Coronel, se comporta como un niño peleando con Elanie, Debemos ir a verlos si no perderemos el Tren hacia Resembool, de ahí, deberemos montar a caballo los cuales nos llevaran al Desert Area" Elanie y el Teniente Coronel Roy Mustang se miran mutuamente y Elanie le contesta a la Teniente Riza Hawkeye "¿Estas bromeando? ¿Quién quiere montar un caballo? Cuando estamos en un Hummer que es un vehiculo todo terreno 4X4… además tengo que pensar en la seguridad de mis POKÉMON y en los de Ash, el calor seria sumamente insoportable para ellos".

Ash estaba esperando junto con Brock y Dawn y sus POKÉMON, a que apareciera Elanie, en ese momento alguien más hace su aparición, Gary Oak, el rival de Ash, "¿Gary? ¿Qué haces aquí?" Gary saluda a Dawn, Brock y a Ash al último "Ash, my boy, vine a ver a Elanie, ¿Dónde esta ella?" Ash pone expresión de molesto "Elanie esta bien, no tienes que preguntar por ella" Brock evitando el comienzo de una pelea le dice a Gary "No te preocupes, ella llegara en cualquier momento, ya que nos vamos a Xing" Gary sorprendido- "¿A XING?, y ¿que van hacer por allá? ¡Ese es un país de príncipes y princesas! ¿Van a ver a uno?"

Dawn se adelanta y le dice "vamos a ver al ver al príncipe con él que Elanie se casara" Brock y Ash se quedaron sorprendidos, sus ojos tiritaban, en ese momento el Hummer con los cuatro ocupantes hace su aparición y Elanie sacando su cabeza por la ventana del Hummer, mira a Dawn fulminantemente y le contesta molesta mientras su antena saltaba con cada palabra "¿Qué has dicho?, ¿Cómo que me voy a casar?" Dawn sonriendo sarcásticamente le contesta "¡Si, es cierto! ¡Lo olvidaba como pude ser tan tonta! ¡Ling Yao le dijo a tu hermano Edward que quería casarse contigo! Y si la memoria no me falla esto se lo dijo después de que Ling Yao se diera cuenta de que Edward siente algo por Win… ¡AAAAHHH!" Las palabras de Dawn fueron interrumpidas por un fuerte grito de dolor que le había provocado Elanie en ese instante mientras apretaba con todas sus fuerzas las mejillas de Dawn "Edoni solo siente aprecio por su amiga de la infancia ¿Te quedo claro? O ¿quieres que te haga un diagrama?".

Brock sonrío en ese momento ya que él también tenía hermanos pequeños y comprendía perfectamente los celos de Elanie hacia sus hermanos mayores, el temor de todo hermano pequeño es perder a sus hermanos mayores peor aun si ellos eran su única familia.

En ese momento Gary dice "¿Y ese Hummer? ¿Qué hace aquí en un lugar como Central City?" Ash y Brock sabían que a veces la actitud de Gary no era la adecuada, pero en el fondo era un buen chico, "Hey, ¡Suban ya! ¡Tenemos un tren esperándonos para ir a Resembool!" Les grita Elanie mientras tomaba del brazo a Ash y lo sube violentamente al Hummer, de ahí lo siguieron Dawn, Brock y Gary

"¡YA LLEGAMOS A LA ESTACION DE TRENES DE CENTRAL CITY!" dijo el Teniente Coronel Roy Mustang suspirando de alivio.

Elanie, Ash, Brock, Gary y los POKÉMON bajaran rápidamente del Hummer y se dirigieron a la boletería a comprar los tickets de abordaje, uno de los Jefes de los Trenes ve a Elanie, se dirige hacia ella y la interroga "¿No eres muy pequeña para tomar un tren tu sola? ¿Tienes algún permiso firmado por tus padres o de la persona que este a tu cargo? ¡Si no lo tienes no podrás salir de aquí de Central City!" Elanie muy nerviosa saca de su mochila un sobre que contenía la firma falsificada de Edward y comienza a decirse a si mismo "¡calma!, ¡tranquilízate!, ¡si no lo haces tendrás graves problemas!"

El jefe de los trenes mira detenidamente el sobre, lo abre, saca la hoja y habla en voz alta "¡Yo, Edward Elric autorizo a mi hermana pequeña Elanie Elric a salir de Central City para dirigirse a su destino Resembool! toca el área de la firma y no nota nada extraño, dobla la hoja y la vuelve a meter al sobre, se lo entrega de vuelta a Elanie y le dice emocionado "¿FULLMETAL ES QUIEN TIENE TU CUSTODIA?.. ¡NO SABES LA SUERTE QUE TIENES! … ¡UN ALQUIMISTA DE RENOMBRE COMO ÉL!…" El jefe supervisor de los Trenes se quita el sombrero dejando al descubierto una larga cabellera castaño oscuro recogido a los lados con pasadores en forma de mariposas, ante el asombro de Elanie quien se quedo sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna al descubrir que el jefe supervisor de los trenes era una mujer "Mi nombre es Misha Bushmills y te ayudare en lo que necesites" Elanie mirándola nerviosa le pregunta "¿Dónde esta el tren que debo abordar con mis amigos? "¡Esta en la Plataforma 9!… ¡no olvides decirle a tu hermano mayor que soy una gran admiradora de él! ¡Que tengas buen Viaje!" Elanie se quedo admirando los ojos verdes esmeralda que tenia aquella chica.

Cuando se dirigía hacia el Teniente Coronel Roy Mustang y los demás para decirles que aborden el tren, Elanie se encontró en el camino con Edward "HOLA MONSTRUO ¿ASI QUE SOBREVISTE DE AQUEL ACCIDENTE? ¡NO TE PREOCUPES…¡AHORA ME ENCARGARE YO DE QUE MUERAS!" Envy adquiere su verdadera forma ante los ojos de Elanie "¿Edoni se transformo en Envy?" Elanie no lo podía creer y sacudía su cabeza de un lado a otro. "¡En verdad eres una tonta! ¿Pensaste que era el Hagane no Chibby san? ¡Debiste haberte dado cuenta que soy más alto que él!" Volvió a transformarse en Edward, el golpe que le iba a dar a Elanie fue a dar contra la pared, Elanie se agacho para esquivarlo y corrió hacia el tren, este aun estaba siendo revisado antes de partir, volvió a correr hacia el otro lado.

Edward y Alphonse corrían a toda prisa hacia la Estación de Trenes, cuando llegaron ahí, se encuentran con Elanie quien estaba corriendo huyendo de Envy

Elanie ve a Edward se acerca a él y le da un puntapié en la pierna izquierda, pensando que era Envy haciéndose pasar por Edward "¡MOCOSA MALCRIADA! ¡COMO TE ATREVES A GOLPEAR A TU HERMANO MAYOR! ¡TE ENSEÑARE A NO GOLPEAR A TU HER…!" Los ojos de Edward se empequeñecieron y su rostro tenia expresión de sorpresa y dolor a la vez que estaba molesto por el puntapié que le había dado Elanie en la pierna izquierda, trato de dar un paso, pero su pierna no le respondió, Elanie había usado Alquimia sin darse cuenta y había inhabilitado la pierna de Edward. "¡Al!… ¡Al! ¡No puedo moverme! ¡Mi pierna … mi pierna izquierda...¡NO RESPONDE!"

Elanie sube al tren a toda prisa acompañada por el Teniente Coronel Roy Mustang y la Teniente Riza Hawkeye, Gary, Ash y Dawn también estaban ahí

"¡VAMOS!, ¡VAMOS! ¡¿POR QUE DEMORA TANTO EN PARTIR!? ¡YA DEBERIAMOS ESTAR LLEGANDO A RESEMBOOL!" un señor que estaba sentado detrás de Elanie, también estaba apurado por llegar a su destino y dice imprudentemente "¡Como me gustaría que alguien convierta este tren a vapor en algo mas avanzado y llegar al Hospital de Dublíth, mi esposa esta a pocas horas de dar a luz y no estaré ahí con ella acompañándola!.. De repente un sonido extraño se escucha en todo el tren, una luz tridimensional atraviesa el tren de extremo a extremo, tanto por afuera como por dentro, este comienza a cambiar de forma, no solo el tren cambia de forma también lo hacen los rieles. De entre los asientos salen cinturones de seguridad, "Bien, pónganse los cinturones que vamos a partir en 3…2…1…" y no se escuchaba el sonido típico que hacen los trenes de vapor sino el sonido de los trenes a gran velocidad: LOS TRENES BALA.

Cuando Alphonse fue a detener a Elanie, el tren ya había partido de la Plataforma 9 hacia Resembool en medio de la mirada atónita de todos los pasajeros de los trenes vecinos. …. ¿Resembool?

FIN DEL CAPITULO 21


	22. ELANIE ELRIC: CAPITULO 22

**CAPÍTULO 22: ¡UN HERMANO MAYOR ENOJADO Y UNA BATALLA DE TRES DÍAS!**

Alphonse llegó cargando en sus brazos a Edward hasta el Hotel de Central City donde se encontraba Winry -"Ed...¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?"-preguntó Winry al abrir la puerta, estaba boquiabierta y sus ojos azules tiritaban

-"¡ESA MOCOSA MALCRIADA!... ¡ME DIO UNA PATADA ENTRE LA UNION DEL MUÑON Y EL AUTO MAIL, WINRY!... ¡CREÓ QUE DAÑO MI AUTO MAIL!"- grito Edward muy enfadado y adolorido mientras Alphonse lo recostaba en el sofá, que se encontraba en la habitación 503.

Winry con su llave Inglesa en mano procedió a revisar el AUTO MAIL inmediatamente y después de una exhaustivo examen...-"el engranaje, los cables y el material del que esta hecho se encuentran en perfecto estado, no daño absolutamente nada...solamente... ha desconectado los nervios"- lo dijo mientras secaba el sudor de su frente con su brazo, mientras Alphonse y Edward se miraban uno al otro atónitamente-"Edo...¿estas listo para la reconexión?..."- dijo Winry sonriendo malévolamente achicando las pupilas pero antes de que Edward respondiera algo ...-"ay"-grito Edward apretando los dientes.

-"¡listo!" -dijo Winry con una sonrisa de sastifacción por el trabajo realizado, Edward hizo un ejercicio de estiramiento a su pierna izquierda para probar que funcionara muy bien.

Winry se dio cuenta de que Edward no se había vestido como habitualmente lo hacía: el pantalón, la chaqueta negra y su trenza recogida el lazo rojo que ahora lo tenía en su cola de caballo y vestía una camisa color plomo con mangas largas y un pantalón de color plomo oscuro.

-" y ¿Elanie?, Ed... ¿Dónde esta?"-preguntó Winry

-"¡NO LO SABEMOS!"-respondieron Edward y Alphonse al unísono, -"huyó en el tren... ¡NO IRE A BUSCARLA!"-sentenció Edward apretando los dientes y haciendo puño las manos.

-"pero... ¡Ed...! Tu tienes...su... ¡custodia!"Dijo Winry con voz temblorosa, nunca había visto a Edward tan furioso como aquel día.

-"¡QUÉ ESA MOCOSA...! HAGA LO QUE QUIERA... ¡YO NO IRE A BUSCARLA!"-salió de la habitación de Winry dando un portazo.

Alphonse hizo una reverencia disculpándose con Winry y corrió detrás de Edward, cuando ya estaban los dos en la habitación, Alphonse le dice a Edward quien yacía recostado sobre su lado izquierdo sobre la cama -"Hermano, hay algo que no te he dicho...el Teniente Coronel Roy Mustang se encontraba en el mismo vagón que Elanie, lo ví En el instante en que el tren partía a gran velocidad... ¡Hermano...! ¡Nunca te he visto tan molesto!... ¿en verdad...? ¿No iremos a buscar a nuestra hermana pequeña?"-preguntó Alphonse, Edward se acostó boca arriba colocando su brazo derecho sobre su frente, frunciendo el entrecejo y respirando profundamente...abrió la boca para decir algo pero no pronunció palabra alguna sólo se limitó a apretar los dientes y a mirar el techo por encima de su brazo mientras su fruncido entrecejo temblaba de lo molesto que estaba.

-"Hermano... ¡Elanie es nuestra hermana pequeña y nosotros so...!"-decía Alphonse con insistencia hasta que lo interrumpió Edward dando un golpe en la pared con su AUTO MAIL hecho puño,

-"¿Dónde vamos a buscarla, Al? ¿A Xing? ...¡no sabemos si fue allá!

-"Para salir del País, tiene que haber falsificado tu firma ¿no es así?... ¡Por qué no denuncias esto por todos lados! ... ¡Así podrían encontrarla, Hermano!"-dijo Alphonse muy animado

-"¡NO VAMOS A BUSCARLA, AL! ...¡SI EL TENIENTE CORONEL SE FUE CON ELLA...! ¡DEBE TRAERLA DE VUELTA! ...Y... ¡EN ESE MOMENTO...! ¡LE DARE UNA BUENA TUNDA A ESA MOCOSA!"-dijo Edward con firmeza y severidad, apretando los dientes y frunciendo el entrecejo temblante.

Horas después de la gran huída, Elanie y compañía se encontraban en una ciudad desconocida, Elanie era toda una experta en perderse y aquella ocasión no fue la excepción.

-'¿Resembool? ¡Esta ciudad no se parece en nada a Resembool!... ¡estamos perdidos!"-dijo el Teniente Coronel Roy Mustang mirando fulminantemente a Elanie, frunciendo el entrecejo

-"soy una...Entrenadora POKÉMON...no guía turística"-contesto firmemente Elanie.

Al parecer un extraño escuchaba esto mientras ponía su mano en su oreja -"¿en verdad eres entrenadora POKÉMON? ... ¡Pensé que eras Alquimista!".

-"¡NOOOO, NO SOY ALQUIMISTA! ... ¡SOY ENTRENADORA POKÉMON!"-Grito Elanie como si fuera un MERRIL, un Zorua o un ARCHEOPS. Ash, Gary, Dawn y Brock se cubrieron los oídos, los dos PIKACHU y PIPLUP hicieron lo mismo.

-"¡LASTIMA QUE SEAS ENTRENADORA POKÉMON SOLAMENTE! ... ¡YA QUE EN LOS PRÓXIMOS MINUTOS ESTA POR COMENZAR LA MÁS GRANDIOSA Y SENSACIONAL BATALLA DE ALQUIMISTAS Y POKÉMON BATALLA DE TRES DÍAS EL PRIMER DÍA O SEA HOY: SE PRESENTAN LOS ALQUIMISTAS CON SUS POKÉMON: Tienen que demostrar que tal se llevan...EL SEGUNDO DÍA MAÑANADeben recrear algún lugar usando Alquimia: ya sea de algún libro o de algún lugar que haya llamado su atención y EL TERCER DÍA CARRERA LOS POKÉMON HACEN UN MOVIMIENTO USANDO EL ELEMENTO QUE USAN Y LOS ALQUIMISTAS DEBEN COMPLETARLO: ¿CÓMO? POR EJEMPLO UN POKÉMON TIPO FUEGO...USA FLAME THROWER Y EL ALQUIMISTA DEBE USAR EL ELEMENTO DE SU POKÉMON PARA CREAR ALGO MÁS POR EJEMPLO UNA LINTERNA DE FUEGO...DEBE HACERLO EN MENOS DE 10 segundos...y... ¡no importa si son ENTRENADORES POKÉMON SOLAMENTE! ¡PUEDEN UNIRSE AL EQUIPO DE ALGÚN ALQUIMISTA QUE NO SEA ENTRENADOR!"- dijo el extraño muy entusiasmado. Estas palabras fueron como

Música para los oídos de Ash y Elanie...para Gary también ya que podría vencer a Ash.

Elanie miraba con ojos de suplica al Teniente Coronel Mustang para que entre al concurso de batallas.

-"Este es un llamado a todos los Alquimistas y Entrenadores POKÉMON que quieran participar en dos minutos comenzamos"-anunciaba un soldado de la ciudad. Elanie no se percato que por ahí pasaba una pareja, un señor fornido de barba y una mujer de cabello negro con mechones ensortijados, vestido blanco con leggins negros. El señor fornido toca el hombro de su mujer para llamarle la atención, cuando lo consigue, le hace señas con la intención de que mire hacía donde estaba Elanie

-"Izumi ¿ella? ¿No es?... y ¿donde están Ed y Al?

-"creó que debo hacer una llamada urgente a Central City"-dijo la maestra Izumi a su esposo Sig

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 22


	23. ELANIE ELRIC: CAPITULO 23

**CAPÍTULO 23: ¡SORPRESAS EN BATALLA!**

En el primer día de batalla Elanie alardeo con Pikachu y lo bien que se llevaban, estaban perfectamente sincronizadas (el Pikachu de Elanie es una niña).

-"Pikachu, usa Impact –Trueno…ahora Cola de Hierro"- El Teniente Coronel Mustang y la Teniente Riza Hawkeye pusieron los ojos grandes como platos, cuando vieron que Pikachu se desenvolvía como Edward cuando usaba su brazo derecho de AUTO MAIL y lo transmutaba en una espada.

Tanto la entrenadora como su Pokémon se llevaron la ovación de la audiencia

"-¡Nunca he visto nada igual, un Pikachu que tuviera tales cualidades en el campo de batalla!"-decía con admiración el animador del concurso.

Ash, Dawn y Brock, también felicitaron a Elanie por el desenvolvimiento escénico junto a Pikachu.

Gary también la felicito pero no tuvo tanta suerte como Ash y Elanie.

A pocos metros del evento, Izumi Curtis que estaba pasando unos días en el pueblo de Slums visitando unos parientes junto con su esposo Sig, no podía dejar de pensar en que podía estar haciendo Elanie sola en East City, decidió despejar sus dudas llamando al Hotel de Central.

El recepcionista llama a la puerta de la habitación 502 -"¡Señor Elric! Tiene una llamada de la se... ¡Quiero decir de… Izumi Curtis!"- decía mientras se secaba con un pañuelo el sudor de su cara.

-"¿una llamada de la maestra Izumi?"-Gritaron Edward y Alphonse al unísono, tragando saliva y apretando los dientes con preocupación.

Edward y Alphonse bajaron las escaleras a toda prisa –"¿Habremos hecho algo en nuestra estadía en Dublith?"-Titubeó Edward mientras continuaba tragando saliva.

"¡Hermano, pero ya ha pasado mas de un mes desde que fuimos allá!-Dijo Alphonse sudando frío y achicando los ojos

Edward tomo el teléfono, su brazo temblaba mas de lo acostumbrado.

(CONVERSACIÓN TELEFONICA)

-"Ma...Maestra Izu..."-Dijo Edward con voz temblorosa

-"Edward ¿Eres tu? ¡Porque tardas tanto en contestar!-decía sin perder de vista por un segundo lo que ocurría en el concurso. –"Edward… ¡Tu y Alphonse…! ¿No han perdido a alguien?"-Edward estaba boquiabierto y su fruncido entrecejo no dejaba de tiritar mientras Alphonse trataba de escuchar la conversación que tenia su hermano mayor con la maestra Izumi...

"Ed... Ed... ¿Estas ahí?"-Izumi seguía muy cerca todo lo que acontecía.

"Edward… ¡CONTESTA MOCOSO!- Grito mientras sus pupilas se convertían en fuego ardiendo y le aparecían colmillos.

Alphonse muy asustado por el tono de voz que tenía la maestra Izumi, empezó a reprender a su hermano mayor –"¡LA MAESTRA YA DEBE HABERSE ENTERADO QUE NO QUIERES IR A BUSCAR A ELANIE! ¡PORQUE TIENES QUE SER TAN TERCO y HACER RABIETAS!, HERMANO… ¡NO ERES TAN DIFERENTE DE ELANIE!"- Edward hizo un gesto con su brazo para hacer callar a Alphonse.

-"Edward no estoy en Dublith, nos encontramos en el pueblo de Slums en East City. Hoy me he encontrado con alguien quien debería estar en compañía de su hermano mayor quien obtuvo su custodia por ser Alquimista Estatal"-sentencio Izumi con firmeza.

Edward al escuchar a Izumi Curtis al otro lado de la bocina del teléfono y que tenía que ir en su búsqueda por que era él quien tenia la custodia de su hermana pequeña, esto no hacía mas que recordarle como el paso de un rayo por su cerebro, que Elanie había falsificado su firma y que por ese motivo estaba en serio problemas aun más de los que ya tenía por salir huyendo del hospital, por no regresar al hotel la tarde anterior al accidente que tuvo y la falta mas reciente, haberle dado una patada a su hermano mayor. Pero había otra mas, una falta que era aun la mas grave todas… NO CONTARLE NADA A SUS HERMANOS MAYORES.

-"¿ESCUCHASTE LO QUE TE DIJE?, EDWARD… ¿Cuándo tomaras el tren para venir a Slums?"-Grito Izumi tratando de no perder la paciencia con su ex alumno.

-"no…no iremos a buscar a Elanie, maestra… ¡Que esa mocosa haga lo que quiera!"-contesto Edward con severidad y firmeza en su tono de voz –"muchas gracias por su preocupación maestra pero es mi última palabra"-dijo colgando el teléfono y manteniendo la mirada abajo mientras sus mechones cubrían su rostro y apretaba muy fuerte los puños.

-"¡HERMANO! ...¡HERMANO! ¡QUE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!"- Grito Alphonse con una desesperación desgarradora –"DEJA DE HACER RABIETAS, HERMANO… ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE DEJES QUE ELANIE HAGA LO QUE QUIERA! ¡ES UNA NIÑA DE 10 AÑOS! ¡ELLA NO SE MANDA SOLA!... ¡ADEMAS TIENE PROBLEMAS POR HABER FALSIFICADO TU FIR..."- Edward interrumpió a Alphonse extendiendo su brazo en señal de que se callara.

-"No olvides que el Teniente Coronel Mustang esta con ella… ¡Dije que él la tendrá que traer aquí de vuelta y…!"-decía Edward hasta que lo interrumpió Alphonse.

-"y ¡si! ¿No es así? …¡QUE TAL SI SUCEDIERA AQUÍ ALGO EN CENTRAL Y EL TENIENTE CORONEL MUSTANG TUVIERA QUE REGRESAR SOLO CON LA TENIENTE RIZA HAWKEYE!.. ¡QUE VA A SUCEDER CON ELANIE! … Y ¿SI DESCUBREN QUE FALSIFICO TU FIRMA? … ¡LA SENTENCIARAN A LA PENA DE MUERTE!"-Grito Alphonse pasándose las manos por la cabeza.

-"¡NO ENTIENDO! ¡POR QUE ENTONCES PELEASTE POR TENER SU CUSTODIA SI NO TE IMPORTA LO QUE LE VAYA A SUCEDER!"-Grito Alphonse

-"CALLATE, AL… ¡TU Y ELANIE SON LO MAS IMPORTANTE EN MI VIDA...! ¡USTEDES SON MI ÚNICA FAMILIA!"-Grito Edward mientras su fruncido entrecejo comenzó a temblar y apretaba los dientes

-"ENTONCES… ¡ENTONCES PORQUE NO QUIERES IR A BUSCARLA…! ¡DECIAS QUE NO LO HACIAS PORQUE NO SABIAS DONDE BUSCARLA!.. Y AHORA ¿CUAL ES EL PROBLEMA?"-Volvió a gritar Alphonse mientras sus ojos se achicaban y tiritaban.

-"EL PROBLEMA… EL PROBLEMA… ¡ES QUE NO NOS CUENTA NADA! …¿TE HAS DADO CUENTA...? ¿DE SU ALQUIMIA?, AL…ME DIO UNA PATADA Y SOLO DESCONECTO LOS NERVIOS"-grito Edward pero esta vez el tono de su voz era de resentimiento.

-"Hermano…nosotros somos los mayores y si no nos cuenta nada tal vez haya una razón y si no… ¡Tendremos que enseñarle que debe creer en sus hermanos…! ¡Así tengamos que darle las nalgadas que se merece!-Dijo Alphonse calmándose.

-"No te preocupes, Al no pienso dar mi brazo torcer"-Alphonse le lanzo una mirada fulminante-"iremos a buscarla a Slums, le daré la tunda que se merece y nos contara todo"- Dijo Edward mientras se le dibujaba en el rostro una pequeña sonrisa,-"te prometo que el único que va a sentenciarla a muerte seré yo".

Edward y Alphonse salieron a comprar los boletos del tren que los llevaría a Slums.

-"¡AAA…Achu!"-estornudo Elanie, estaba celebrando su victoria del primer día comiendo pastel de cereza, dulces bañados en sirope de cereza, tomando jugo de cereza, en la pastelería "JARDINES DULCES CEREZA".

-"Elanie no comas tantos dulces, recuerda que los edulcorantes te hacen daño te hacen muy hiperactiva"-sentencio Ash.

-"Eso no es cierto"-Dijo Elanie engullendo un gran pedazo de pastel de cereza "Yo fe frepagado pasteges de cerega y no me ha pasado nada…fuegen predunfale a Felia (lo que Elanie dijo fue: yo he preparado pasteles de cereza y no me ha pasado nada…pueden preguntarle a Delia)

-"¿no te ha sucedido nada?"-pregunto Ash, mientras se le fruncía el labio –"Y ¡de donde salen esas ideas locas de que tus hermanos mayores te vendieron para comprar a Den como un obsequio para Winry…! y esa no es la única idea también piensas que mataste a tu mamá cuando naciste"-Grito Ash poniendo las manos en la cintura con las palmas hacia fuera.

-"LAS PRUEBAS ESTAN AHÍ"-Grito más fuerte Elanie –"Ella murió en 1904 …el mismo año en que yo nací… y me vendieron por esa razón …Edward y Alphonse me vendieron… ¡Porque mate a su madre!"

-"definitivamente los edulcorantes van hacer que necesite un cerebro de AUTO MAIL"-Dijo Ash mirando a Pikachu.

-"yo diría que esa pequeña tiene demasiada imaginación"-dijo una voz detrás de Ash.

-"¿Quién es usted?"-pregunto Ash atónito.

-"Soy Izumi Curtis, la maestra de Alquimia de Edward y Alphonse"-Dijo Izumi con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro mientras Ash y Pikachu no dejaban de intercambiar miradas.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 23


	24. ELANIE ELRIC:CAPITULO 24

_**CAPÍTULO 24: ¡EL SEGUNDO DÍA DE CONCURSO!**_

-¡I-IZUMI…! ¡CARTER!-Respondió Ash muy nerviosamente mientras observaba a Elanie que fue a comprar más pasteles y dulces de cereza.

-Así que Edward y Alphonse la vendieron ¿verdad?... Me gustaría ver el rostro de esos dos cuando escuchen la historia tan interesante que su hermanita tiene que contarles- Dijo Izumi sentándose a la mesa donde se encontraba Ash con Pikachu.

-Eh... B-bueno… ¡eso no es lo único que anda diciendo!... también dice que…-Decía Ash golpeando ambos dedos índice entre sí hasta que lo interrumpió Izumi Carter.

-Eso se lo contarás a Edward y Alphonse cuando lleguen aquí-Afirmó observando a Ash mientras esté sonreía nerviosamente- "y... no lo harás tú sólo…también hablará ese otro niño que creció con ustedes dos en Pallet Town-

-…Pero… ¿está segura de que Edward y Alphonse vendrán? Es que… la verdadera razón por la cuál Elanie… inventa historias…es por que…tiene miedo…tiene miedo de preguntarles… tiene miedo de su…reacción… y –volvió insistir Ash como tratando de disculparse por el comportamiento de Elanie.

-Sólo espero que esos dos no tarden en llegar… mañana es el último día de concurso… tienen que venir por su hermana pequeña ¡o si no…!-Izumi volvió interrumpir a Ash, mientras hablaba ella apretaba los dientes y después cogió con su mano derecha una de sus zapatillas y estaba haciendo un ademán de querer golpearlos en cuanto los vea.

DAMAS Y CABALLEROS EL SEGUNDO CONCURSO EMPEZARA DENTRO DE 10 MINUTOS …YA SABEN TIENEN QUE USAR ALQUIMÍA Y RECREAR EL PAISAJE QUE MÁS LE HAYA AGRADADO DE UN LIBRO O DE ALGUNA CIUDAD QUE HAYAN VISITADO mientras el presentador del concurso anunciaba, Brock, Dawn y Gary fueron a toda prisa a alcanzar los mejores puestos para observar la competencia.

-Elanie ya debe estar pensando que paisaje va realizar con su Alquimia -Decía Dawn mientras observaba hacía la explanada donde se encontraba el primer participante.

-¡Damas y Caballeros reciban con un fuerte aplauso a nuestra primera concursante: TESSA GOLDENSKY!-Grito el animador y el público comenzó a aplaudir.

Tessa, una niña de 10 años, de largo cabello castaño claro, rizado y redondos ojos color miel saludaba entre la multitud a sus hermanos mayores: Los gemelos Trevor y Travis Goldensky.

Tessa Goldensky realizo un espectacular paisaje de Árboles frondosos que se habrían paso sobre un sendero cubierto de césped. La gente hacía vítores en especial sus hermanos mayores, que cargaban banderines con el nombre de su hermana pequeña.

-Y ahora tenemos a nuestro segundo concursante reciban a Tyler Soentheil" – anunció de nuevo el animador. Tyler Soentheil, un hombre de aproximadamente 25 años de edad, llevaba el uniforme militar azul y las botas negras su cabello largo plateado y anchos ojos extremadamente azules.

Con su Alquimia levantó dos paredes a los lados, sobre cada una de esas paredes coloco dos estatuas de los leones que son símbolo el símbolo patrio de de Amestris.

-Claro, claro… ¡Que más se podía esperar de un militar! – Grito Trevor.

-Y ahora reciban a nuestra última participante: ¡Elaine Elric…! – En ese mismo instante, salieron del suelo, en una sola hilera algunos postes plateados con un parlante en la punta…- ¡ES ELANIE...! ¡ELANIE…! ¡NO ELAINE! ¡ELANIE ELRIC!... E.L.A.N.I.E…ELANIE ELRIC…-Grito Elanie enfurecida y respirando muy rápido. La multitud estaba impresionada y más aún porque esos postes estaban hechos con tornillos, (copias del tornillo original que tomó de la caja de herramientas de Winry y que era del uso exclusivo del AUTO MAIL de Edward

-Lo siento… nuestra última concursante es Elanie Elric, por favor pasa adelante…-Dijo el presentador haciendo reverencias para que Elanie lo disculpara por haberse equivocado de nombre.

Elanie se quedó pensativa por unos segundos, luego saco de su bolsillo de su abrigo color turquesa el tornillo original del AUTO MAIL de Edward, Respiro profundamente, lanzó el tornillo al suelo y después lo empujo con el pie hundiéndolo en la tierra, después de unos minutos se escucho el estruendo de que algo surgía del suelo, y comenzó a temblar, comenzaron a salir piletas de agua, una casa con un jardín (una réplica exacta de la casa de Delia Ketchum), un molino como el que había en Pallet Town.

-Ahora los jueces se encargaran de dar los resultados de esta segundo día…-Elanie se acerco corriendo hacía el animador y tomo el micrófono- "Esperen aún hay algo más"

-¿Algo más?, ¿Qué será lo que va hacer?-murmuraba la gente.

De repente y sin previo aviso, las calles de Slums comenzaron a cambiar, algunas avenidas cambiaban su aspecto para arquearse como pasos peatonales, otras avenidas bajaban un poco más, era como si estuvieran regenerando la ciudad, algunas casas se levantaban sobre sus yacimientos como si estuvieran sobre colinas…"Y AHORA EL TOQUE FINAL…-Grito Elanie pero la interrumpió Ash, -¡NO ME DIGAS QUE… no…no creo que vayas hacer lo que estoy pensando…! –Le grito Ash por encima de los gritos de la multitud.

-¡Weasel Yo te elijo!- Grito Elanie, y sonriendo maliciosamente – "Weasel, ¡Usa Pistola de Agua!

-¡Pero eso no va cubrir todo! ¿O si? -Grito desesperadamente Brock- ¡Confiamos en tí, Elanie! -Gritaron Ash, Dawn, Brock y Gary al unísono. Lagrimas salieron de los ojos de Elanie al escuchar estas palabras, pero su determinación las seco y como si se hubiera desbordado un río, las calles empezaron a abnegarse e inundar las avenidas que se habían hundido y a pasar por debajo de otras que se habían transformado en puentes.

La muchedumbre se quedo muda por unos segundos y después estalló, había enloquecido, vitoreaba a todo pulmón el nombre de Elanie, los jueces murmuraban entre ellos.

-¿Por qué no aprovechamos que Slums es ahora una ciudad de agua y realizamos una competencia? ¡Quien llegue primero a la meta… será el ganador y el segundo lugar se decidirá el día de mañana…porque indiscutiblemente ya se sabe quien es el ganador del primer lugar en este segundo día de prueba…Elanie Elric…! – dijo el presentador con algarabía.

En el Hotel de Central Winry estaba escuchando Radio Capital, quienes fueron los que se encargaron de transmitir por segundo día consecutivo la competencia -Al menos ya se quién tiene el tornillo de Ed -dijo Winry soltando un largo suspiro.

Edward se encontraba en su habitación haciendo la maleta para ir a Slums junto con Al, de pronto tocaron a la puerta.

-Edward, soy yo Delia -la mamá de Ash tenía ojos de suplica -Se que siempre estoy de parte de Elanie, pero por esta vez estaré de tu parte…Elanie es una buena niña pero… a veces… se merece una buena reprimenda…-

Alphonse interrumpió el discurso de Delia

-…y una buena paliza también -Alphonse estaba molesto, no tanto como lo estaba Edward, Delia podía percibir el enojo de Edward sin ni siquiera ver la expresión de su rostro,

-Edward, ¿Puedo ir con ustedes a Slums? …¡Debo reprender a Elanie! … y a ¡Ash también! –Edward y Alphonse intercambiaron miradas, Delia vío el entrecejo fruncido de Edward que estaba temblando de lo molesto que estaba con Elanie.

-si me dejan ir con ustedes…haré todo lo que este a mi alcance para que Elanie no vuelva a huir- Dijo la mamá de Ash

Hubo un breve silencio, Edward metiendo su libreta en la maleta le dice a Delia- -… ¡prométeme que no vas a interferir cuando este castigando a mi hermana pequeña! …¡ESA MOCOSA! ¡…SE LO ADVERTÍ! …! ¡SE LO DIJE…! ¡QUE SI SE VOLVIA A METER EN PROBLEMAS…!.¡LE DARIA NALGADAS CON MI BRAZO DERECHO HASTA QUE ESTE SE ROMPIERA!-Grito Edward dando un golpe en la parte superior de su maleta cuando la cerro.

-Es mejor que salgamos de una vez vayamos o perderemos el tren que nos llevara a Slums. –dijo Alphonse.

Los hermanos Elric junto con Delia Ketchum salieron del hotel, abajo los esperaba el Teniente Denny Brosh.

-¡Teniente Denny Brosh! –preguntaron Edward y Alphonse

-Quiero ir con ustedes a Slums, verán yo también soy un hermano mayor que esta a cargo de sus 5 hermanos pequeños y comprendo perfectamente por lo que estas pasando Edward, por esa razón quiero ir con ustedes a buscar a Elanie.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 24**


	25. ELANIE ELRIC:CAPITULO 25

_**CAPÍTULO 25: ¡TRAGEDIA EN EL TERCER DÍA DE COMPETENCIA!**_

Tessa Goldensky conocía a Elanie, ambas se conocieron cuando tenían tres años de edad y fue en Pallet Town, el día del cumpleaños de Ash, Elanie paso la noche en vela haciendo un regalo para él: un pequeño charizard de peluche (no le salio tan bien, ya que parecía otro Pokémon pero menos un charizard) cuando se lo fue a dar, busco a Ash por todo Pallet Town y cuando al fin dio con él, se encontró con una desagradable sorpresa: Tessa le estaba dando un beso en la mejilla a Ash, Elanie salio corriendo a toda prisa hacia la casa de Delia y cuando sus ojos encontraron a la señora Ketchum, la abrazo llorando desconsoladamente, Delia le pregunto que ocurría pero Elanie no pronuncio palabra alguna y se fue corriendo hacia su habitación, dejándose caer boca abajo abrazando su almohada, sin dejar de llorar. Cuando Delia subió con un vaso de leche (cuando hubo pronunciado la palabra "leche" Edward puso expresión de desagrado) y se lo ofreció a Elanie, ella insistió en no querer contarle nada a Delia, pero la madre de Ash intuía lo que sucedía.

Pasadas algunas horas, Elanie hizo un hoyo en la tierra cerca de donde había visto a Ash con Tessa y ahí en aquel lugar enterró al pequeño charizard de peluche…

Edward, Alphonse y el Teniente Denny Brosh escuchaban muy atentamente el relato de Delia Ketchum. –me entere que había enterrado al pequeño charizard de peluche, porque vi sus manos cubiertas de tierra... y lo del beso me entere por Ash así que uniendo el rompecabezas, llegue a la conclusión de que Elanie tuvo celos de mi Ash ..Aquel día Ash le preguntaba insistentemente a Elanie por su regalo pero ella no le respondió, su entrecejo fruncido temblaba, pero como mi Ash seguía insistiendo, Elanie le grito: ¡NO TENGO NADA PARA TI! y se fue corriendo…pero yo se que sucedió con ese pequeño charizard de peluche –Dijo Delia con una dulce sonrisa, Edward y Alphonse intercambiaron miradas y el Teniente Denny Brosh parecía comprender lo que Delia Ketchum acababa de decir.

Cuando una voz conocida se escucho detrás de ellos, –Ustedes son unos niños todavía, jefe. ¡Que van a comprender ustedes del amor!-Era el Teniente Jean Havoc, y no iba solo, también se encontraba el Teniente Heymans Breda, Teniente Kain Fuery y el Teniente Vato Farman.

-¡Que hacen ustedes aquí?-Preguntaron Edward y Alphonse

-Vamos a buscar al Teniente Coronel Roy Mustang, puede necesitar de nuestra ayuda, especialmente si la ciudad esta cubierta de agua en estos momentos-dijo Jean Havoc.

-¿Qué dices?-Pregunto Edward con expresión de sorpresa en su rostro-¡Cubierta de agua la ciudad! Pero... ¡Como es posible! ¿Acaso ha estado lloviendo sin parar?-Pregunto Edward mientras el Teniente Jean Havoc intercambiaba miradas con el Teniente Kain Fuery, Teniente Heymans Breda y con el Teniente Vato Farman

-¡No! – Gritaron al unísono los cuatro tenientes – ¡la inundación en todo la cuidad de Slums fue provocada por Elanie Elric!

Edward, Alphonse, la señora Ketchum y el teniente Denny Brosh se quedaron sin palabras y con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¡QUE ESTAN DICIENDOOOO! –Los gritos de Edward se escucharon por todo el tren.

En Slums se vivía un ambiente de festejo por ser el tercer y último día de competencia, el Teniente Coronel Roy Mustang había alardeado con su Alquimia de fuego encendiendo antorchas y también se había lucido participando junto con los Pokémon tipo fuego de Ash y Elanie.

-AHORA DAREMOS COMIENZO A LA CARRERA SOBRE EL AGUA POR FAVOR CONTEDIENTES SUBANSE A LAS BOYAS Y SAQUEN SUS POKÉMON TIPO AGUA, EL QUE DE TRES VUELTAS ALREDEDOR DE LA CIUDAD SIN CAERSE, SERÁ EL GANADOR-Decía el presentador mientras todos sacaban a sus Pokémon y los alistaban.. -En sus Marcas… Listos… Fuera… ¡Pum! – El réferi disparo en señal de salida.

Todos los Pokémon de agua jalaban las boyas a gran velocidad, Elanie y Tessa iban a la par, dieron una vuelta cerca de una pileta, todo iba bien, una segunda vuelta, pero de pronto la boya en la que iba Tessa se dio contra un objeto que se cruzo en el camino, haciendo que el Pokémon de agua de Tessa y ella salieran volando por los aires y cayeran al agua, el Pokémon de agua de Tessa se encuentra bien pero no se puede decir lo mismo de Tessa.

Los hermanos mayores de Tessa: Los gemelos Trevor y Travis salieron a toda prisa de donde se encontraban observando la carrera para ir en ayuda de su hermana pequeña pero Tessa no respondía a los llamados de sus hermanos.

-Tessa…Tessa…hermana ¡por favor…abre los ojos! – gritaban Trevor y Travis. –Hermanaaa…Hermanaaa…Hermaaanaaaa.

De repente Elanie al escuchar estas palabras, se da vuelta y va a buscar a los hermanos Goldensky. El Teniente Coronel Roy Mustang, la Teniente Riza Hawkeye, Izumi Carter y su esposo Sig, se quedaron sorprendidos por lo que acababa de suceder. Ash, Brock y Dawn en cambio estaban asustados. Pues, sabían que era el momento en que Elanie Elric inevitablemente ejecutaría una transmutación humana y le lanzaron unas miradas al Teniente Coronel Roy Mustang y la Teniente Riza Hawkeye para advertirles que debían ir a buscar a Elanie.

Cuando llegaron hasta donde estaba Elanie con los hermanos gemelos Trevor y Travis tratando de reanimar a su hermana pequeña, -Elanie...Debemos irnos no hay nada que podamos hacer- Dijo Brock intentando persuadir a Elanie para que no vaya usar su Alquimia de Transmutación Humana.

-¡Vámonos Elanie! …¡Por Favor! – Dijo Dawn extendiendo su brazo para separar a Elanie del cuerpo de Tessa , pero Elanie aparto el brazo de Dawn esquivándolo y sin previo aviso una luz dorada salio del suelo haciendo que este se alzara creando una pared que separaba a sus amigos de ella, Trevor y Travis también se fijaron en que los ojos de Elanie tenían un color combinado en sus ojos: los ojos dorados de Elanie se habían combinado con un color plateado, era la primera vez que alguien veía el color de los ojos de Elanie cuando estaba a punto de realizar una transmutación humana.

Se acerco al cuerpo de Tessa, otro destello de luz entre azul claro y turquesa se extendió por todo el cuerpo de Tessa y una columna de luz se abrió en el pecho de Tessa e igualmente sobre su cabeza.

Trevor y Travis tenían expresión de sorpresa en sus rostros pues en ese momento recordaron que ya habían conocido a Elanie en Pallet Town y lo que ella podía hacer con su Alquimia mas no sabían que su Alquimia pudiera tener esos alcances de hasta poder realizar una transmutación humana perfecta.

-¡Hermanos!..¡Hermanos! –dijo Tessa mientras abría sus ojos. – ¡Estas bien!…. ¡Estas bien!- gritaban al unísono los gemelos Trevor y Travis, mientras de sus ojos brotaban lagrimas de alegría por haber recuperado a su pequeña hermana.

En cambio, Elanie ensimismada repetía una y otra vez, -¡ESTA VIVA!..¡ESTA VIVA!

Trevor y Travis se acercaron a Elanie y la abrazaron dándole las gracias.

Elanie tenía expresión de cansancio en su rostro, no era para menos, su Alquimia de Transmutación Humana requería de mucho esfuerzo. Los ojos de Elanie volvieron a su color dorado, El suelo que se había transformado en pared volvió a su estado original.

Había conmoción entre los habitantes de Slums, se miraban unos a otros preguntándose que había sucedido con la hermana pequeña de los gemelos Goldensky.

Ash sabia muy bien, que Elanie no podía evitar realizar una transmutación humana, algo le indicaba cuando debía hacerlo y cuando no debía.

La Teniente Riza Hawkeye ayudo a Elanie a incorporarse pero, ella no respondía por lo cansada que estaba, -debe dormir…Elanie…debe dormir...si no lo hace… si no lo hace…su Alquimia se saldrá de control -le dijo Ash a la Teniente Riza Hawkeye.

-Pero cuando hizo la transmutación humana cuando estuvo en el hospital…no le vi síntomas de cansancio.

-Es porque… no tenía sentimientos cruzados como los tiene ahora.

A lo que Ash se refería es que las emociones de Elanie están mezcladas, Elanie sentía miedo, estaba molesta con Edward y a la vez triste porque su hermano la había llamado monstruo (claro que no fue él sino Envy haciéndose pasar por Edward) pero habrá un sentimiento que hará que la Alquimia de Elanie se eleve a la máxima expresión: LA FRUSTRACION

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 25


End file.
